Don't Say Yes
by Dani0515
Summary: Today is Dimitri and Tasha's wedding day. How will Rose take it. Songfic of Speak Now. Full summary inside. No longer a one shot! Give it a chance!
1. Dont Say Yes

~_~ VERY IMPORTANT READ ~_~

**Depending on reviews, favorite author, alerts and all that stuff I will make this into a story but at the moment its going to be a song-fic and this will be my first. Sorry if any lyrics are wrong and I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary (Before the wedding) **

This takes place when Dimitri was turned back from Strigoi and pushed Rose away. He promised not to talk to Rose so he decided to take Tasha's offer. It is now one year later and it is the Wedding of Tasha and Dimitri. And Rose is ever so ready to get her soul mate back. Enjoy! Love~ Dani0515

1:I Object!

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

I sat there sitting in my room. Today was the 'Big Day.' I sat beside my bed feeling tears drip down my face. I sat there motionless. That's not your soul mate Dimitri I am! I ran a hand through my hair. I heard a knock on the door. I quickly wiped my eyes and answered the door. It was Lissa. I didn't know whether it would be a surprise or not. She is my overprotective best friend. She held up a pink knee length dress and silver heels and a silver clutch. "What's that?" I pointed at them.

"This is what you will be wearing when you crash that wedding." She said. I pulled her in my room.

"No. Its...it's... not right. If he wants to marry her then let him." I said. I sat on my bed and she stood in front of me pouting. I didn't mean it. Him marrying her caused a pain in my chest. It pained me to think he even moved on. I stood there with my best emotionless mask on.

"Rose, don't give in that easy. You have to fight come on lets get you ready." She pulled me over to the vanity and started with my hair.

"But I was uninvited." I said.

"Leave that all to me." She retorted. She pulled my hair into a side ponytail like think and curled it along with my bangs. It was beautiful. She put clear lip gloss on me, eyeliner, and some pink blush and eye shadow. I looked gorgeous. I quickly gathered into my dress and shoes and put my phone, stake, and wallet into my clutch. Honestly I found it interesting I could even pull of this color pink, addressing that I am a guardian. All muscular and stuff of that nature. Just like that we were walking to the church's grand front door. I was hopefully going to get Dimitri back somehow.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside the room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

"Let us in. You never seen Rose here today." She said at the two guardians at the church doors. They moved aside and assumed their positions. I felt the mental strain that burned around her. Hoaxing her vision for a moment. "Rose I need to be with Christian. If you need me just call." With that she walked away. Everyone around us where wearing pink colors along with white. I heard screams coming down the hall as I quickly hid behind a church corner.

"I told you your hair must be tied back in a up-do. Now this is going to cost us a extra five minutes." I peeked to see Tasha there with her black hair some what curled with a white veil over her head and a huge Cinderella dress shaped around her body. Months ago I would put a hundred bucks Tasha wouldn't be getting married anytime soon, especially Dimitri. Panic coursed through me as my mind tried to settle on the reason. For that I might get caught, or that I would see him again.

_This is surely not what you'd thought it would be._

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say,_

_Don't say yes run away now_

_I'll meet you when your out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out,_

_And they said speak now._

**Day Dream**

I stood there in front of him. I was standing up. "Speak now or you shall forever hold your piece." The words reigned in my ears. I felt my body lift. Everyone gasped.

"Your not supposed to marry her. Your supposed to marry me." I stood there. Everyone started cheering. He ran down the aisle and hugged me.

"Roza." He said. Our lips were about to meet. Getting closer when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

**Day Dream Over**

"Well who is this sexy lady. I've never seen you before?" He asked. I turned around to see Adrian. "Little Dhampir? What are you doing here?" He silently hissed. "You look breathtakingly beautiful! Are you sure your Rose?" He said leaning against the same corner he eyed me up and down. I blushed a little.

"Yes! Why thanks. But be quiet no one can know I am here." I said slapping his arm. I game him my famous glare.

"Yes why exactly are you here?" He asked.

"I am getting Dimitri back and I need your help. Put a illusion on this ring. Make me look blurry." I said. I handed the ring over and he infused it. He tensed as he focused. Finally sighing he gave it back and took out his clover cigarette. "Hey no smoking at a wedding!" I said.

"Oh so no smoking but crashing it is okay? It should work bye Little Dhampir." With that he left.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song_

_That sounds like a death march._

_I am hiding in the curtains._

_It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen._

_You wish it was me you wish it was me don't you?_

The organ starts to play signaling it was time. I walk in the room and hid behind a huge white curtain trying to sneak my way to Lissa`s pew. I successfully sneaked down which was in the middle. "Lissa." I hissed.

She pat down a seat right beside the aisle which would give me great access. The organ played the song that has played many times before. There she came down the aisle. Dimitri watched her. He had a small smile on his face. I noticed his family eying her as she danced down the aisle. We all stood up in respect for her. This is wrong. I shouldn't be here.

Don't_ say yes run away now_

_Ill meet you when your out at the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Don't say yes run away now_

_Ill meet you when your out at the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow your time is running out and they said speak now._

My heart thudded in my ear at just looking at him. Its been a year. A whole year I lived without him, his scent, his arms, his everything. I was nervously sweating as we all sat back down. She joined him up there and he held her hand. With every syllable that was said my breath came harder and I grew more nervous. Dimitri please don't do it.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's a silence there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaky hands all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you._

"Whoever does not agree with the beautiful joining of these two people speak now or forever hold your piece." The words playing over and over. With that I took off my ring and stood up. Everyone had their eyes on me. I looked around the room. Every gasp every glare except for a few. "Rose?" I heard many breathe. I saw Yeva, Dimitri`s grandma was smiling. Lissa gave my hand a squeeze. Dimitri`s whole family was smiling. Tasha had a 'O' shaped face. I didn't care I looked Dimitri straight in the eyes. His brown Russian eyes. Anger, panic, and love rushed through me. I was doing it, I was actually doing it! All hope powered up in me, giving me a sensation that made me drop each powerful word I spoke.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_Don't say yes runaway now_

_Ill meet you when you are out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now_

"I know I shouldn't be here but I wouldn't have to be if you weren't marrying the wrong girl. Don't say yes. Please. Don't marry someone who doesn't understand you at all like I do." I stood there and everyone let my words sink in. I gave Lissa a sad smile and a small squeeze of the hand. No one said nothing. He starred back astonished. I wasn't willing to wait for a verbal reaction. I then walked to the door. I turned back and gave his eyes one last look and then I slipped through the doors holding my clutch.

_And you'll say lets run away now_

_Ill meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

_Baby I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said speak now._

Once I was through the doors I was waiting for him to chase after me. He never came. I just heard them try to restore order. I took of my heels and ran

**AN: I will need 10 reviews or a lot of support to continue this. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note:** Oh my! You all made my day. I got my reviews favorite author and all that jazz, thank you all so so so so much! With that I want to respond and thank the people who reviewed :D

Jemily23: It means a lot you love it. Speak now is a awesome song! Taylor is amazing.

Anonymous: I guess you will have to wait and see!

Vamp-Love: Thanks. Sorry when I was getting reviews I was sleeping haha!

Twistergirl85: Your going to have to wait!

: LOL Yeva will surely slap some sense into him!

Vosi95: I am planning on it dear ;)

Night Wolf: With all the reviews I just might will!

SinthiaLove: Thanks for the idea! I don't know exactly know which direction I want to head yet. Thanks!

FarahFatinah: Yes! I like to be tricky ;)

DimitriBelikov101: Thanks! I am glad you like reading it!

Soon2be-Guardian: I am so glad you love it!

Dancengirl101: I will be continuing! Definitely J

Vacrazy: I am glad you think it has potential! Updating soon.

.Cookie: Thanks! I feel the love :D

Readersfree4ever: Oh I am sorry. But I am probably not the first one to use speak now. Yes that is pretty weird :D

LindseyLee: This review made my day! I can not count it as ten but don't worry we got the needed amount! Thanks writing is my passion!

Everosser1998: There could have been I agree. But it wasn't meant to be exciting. She didn't get her happy ending.

Princesskaterinahathaway: Thanks! I hope it turns out to be a good story too.

**Okay now that I am done with that! I said a lot of thanks. Every person who reviewed or added me to something made my day. But I made this story without thinking of a future. But luckily, I will be continuing. I can not update today (story wise) cause I need to plan it but I promise a new chapter by the end of the week! Yay! Haha but anyway hope you have a great day. Sorry if I gave your hopes up thinking this was a chapter. Haha ;D Love~Dani0515**


	3. Big Girl Panties

**AN: Okay so I finally got a idea! You might hate this chapter or think I somehow went downhill but I tried and I hope you all will like it too! KatyaBarnes I want to say a big thank you for your review. Honestly I was thinking someone else had done something like this so thanks! You brightened my day. So with that on with the story! Also I am wrong this all happened before LS. Basically a year after his strigoi trial! Love~ Dani0515**

**Chapter 2: Why Am I Running? **

I felt my feet hit the warm black pavement. I didn't dare look back. I am gone. I am not his anymore. I probably looked ridiculous with a clutch in one hand and heels in the other, sprinting back to my room. I finally ran upon my house at court and was refreshed when my burning feet hit the cool carpet and felt the cool air run against my body relieving me of the summer heat. There I sat right in front of my door. I felt on the verge of tears. No. I am not going to cry for him. I reached up and locked the door. I didn't bother to take off my dress. I sat on the couch and curled up.

"Rose." Lissa chastised through the bond. I tried to block her. I was still shaking and didn't have any strength. I looked at my skin to see it a pale tint. I tried to walk only to collapse. I circled my arms around my legs and buried my eyes in my knees rubbing my forehead against them. Dimitri was gone. Never going to be in his arms. He loved her, he loved Tasha. I let it all out. I sat there crying hysterically. I watched with a sight of fascination as my tears ran down my knees as I felt my chest heaving up and down. Everything worth living for was gone. My heart was rippling with fear and love and heartache. Knots formed in my breathing and my vision tended to get a little blurry. I couldn't feel my legs or my hands. I heard a knocking on my door. I couldn't answer it. I didn't have the strength.

"Rose its me Lissa." She said finishing a few pounds on the door. I tried to stand up only to come crashing back down.

"Come in... get the key under the mat." I croaked. It was still loud enough to the fact I heard a key sliding in fast. My voice was hoarse.

"Oh god." She said as she stood by my side. She clasped her hands around me. She picked up her phone calling Adrian I assume. "Yes, shes freaking out! I need help taking her to the Courts Hospital...I don't know... I don't know Adrian!" She said and with that she hung up.

"Lissa, I... cant feel anything." I said with my chest heaving. That's when I let out a scream. Abnormal pain and numbness was forming in my legs and arms and everywhere. Even my throat. My vision was in and out tinted a black color.

"Rose your okay. Stay with me. Adrian should be here any moment I promise. Rose you cant sleep on me. You are supposed to protect me come on Rose." She kept mumbling patting my hair. The pain was increasing and my breathing and heart was coming in pants and faster beats now. At the moment Adrian crashed through the door. He picked me up bridal style. I felt my legs and arms starting to quiver.

"Rose. Stay awake. You cant sleep on us." Adrian replied. I couldn't reply. I felt numb. With that he put me in the back seat. I barely had enough energy but I managed to look at Lissa. She was crying and screaming. Her phone was ringing she answered it while Adrian floored the petal.  
>"Christian?... I am at the hospital... No its not me its Rose." She waited a few moments and sternly nodded while tears still ran down her face. Adrian quickly picked me up. There stood a nurse. She looked up and rushed us into a room while Adrian placed me down gently. The doctor rushed in and placed a warm towel on my eyes. The pain was getting worse. Mostly forming in my chest.<p>

"Rose you need to calm down for us. Whats wrong? You need to tell me what is going on." The doctor said. I felt a pain stick in my arm. He was rushing around me. I felt him hollering things to people and I heard more pairs of feet enter.

"Its, hurts..." I croaked. I couldn't see due to warm rag. I heard Lissa crying and Adrian was trying to comfort her along with what sounded to be like Christian. I felt a plastic thing wrap around on of my fingers as beeping started in my ears. I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling above me. I heard a beeping in my ears. My eyes fluttered for a moment and felt a warm hand on mine. I looked over to see Adrian grabbing it. He immediately pulled me into a hug that crushed me.

"Shes awake oh Lil Dhampir." He said into my shoulder. I looked behind him I saw Lissa and Christian. I felt...numb.

"Please tell me, you didn't heal me?" I said pulling back looking into his eyes.

"There was no need to." He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I was shocked even though I didn't show it.

"All it was, is a major anxiety attack followed by shock. Nothing big." He said shrugging it off. "Most likely they will put you on some anti-depressants or nerve pills." I was relieved. I fell back on my pillow.

"How are you feeling Rose." The doctor said walking in the room. Well my heart hurt. I let my brain churn for a second. My arms and legs didn't hurt anymore.

"Okay." I said cautiously. With that he came over and did some tests on me. He made my eyes move back and forth, check my heart rate, and my breathing.

"Well Princess Dragonmir, Lord Ivashkov, and Lord Ozera, she seems fine. I want Rose to be monitored by you all, and also on some anti-depressants for a week and away from guarding. Sound good?" He said looking from his clipboard to our eyes. We all nodded as he handed me my medication.

"I want to babysit Rose first." Adrian whined. I slapped him with my meds. I climbed off the bed and was comforted by flip-flops Lissa had bought me even though I was still wearing a dress.

"I don't need any babysitting. Just call me on my phone. I will be fine." I said turning back at this folding my arms across my chest and giving them the best guardian face I had.

"Rose, Adrian is right you need to be watched. I am worried about you." She said as Christian gave her hand a squeeze.

"How about some condition, come on Rose has pulled up her big girl panties, she is able to take care of herself." Christian said I only rolled my eyes and thanked him.

"How about you just come on to check on me every few hours and give me my medication?" I asked. They watched me for a moment. Christian only smiled.

"Fine." Lissa said as she came over and squeezed me. We all got in Adrian`s car. I saw the blur of perfect greenery pass me by in the windows. Happy damphirs, and royals walked, and people who were obviously a couple. One in particular. I saw my mom and dad walking. I couldn't get a good glimpse due to the fact of our speed. But they looked happy. She had her hands wrapped around them as they were taking a happy stroll. They were engaged. We finally stopped I got out in the crinkled dress I have practically been wearing the whole day. We all walked back inside my house.

"It says here you need to take one every six hours." Adrian says reading the label. I put my clutch on the counter. I grabbed a cold glass and filled it with crystal clear water. Adrian handed me a pill I gladly put in my mouth. I seemed a little drowsy, but my emotions were wired and alert but were pretty chill. **(AN: I have never took depression pills so I wouldn't know and there is nothing wrong with being depressed)**

"Okay now that you have all watched me, could you please leave I have a hot date to freshen up for, which includes me and The Twilight Saga." I said looking at them.

"Rose, if you just need a hot date, I think your looking destiny in they eyes." Adrian responded twinkling fingers around his eyes.

"Shut up." I coolly responded. I pushed them all out the door. "You know I will be fine." I said and shut the door in their faces. First things first. I sprinted upstairs. I quickly stripped the dress and got into a warm bath. It felt good. Just relax. After that I put on some blue furry house slippers, blue flannel pants along with a plain white t-shirt. Don't think about him, I commanded myself. I slipped downstairs and started making some kettle corn popcorn that came in a little box. I went over to the T.V and put in Twilight. I tucked a mini pink blanket around me as I pressed play.

I watched eating my popcorn easily as my eyes searched for the meaning, I mean come on Bella seemed to be a blubbering baby crying about her anti-social vampire. Plus these vampires were basically betrayed as Strigoi. If he could read her mind her probably wouldn't be so interested in her. I wasn't a team Jacob fan that much either. I mean all he really did was prance around the screen shirtless and say 'Bella, I am better for you.' Everything seemed so weird. But don't get me wrong maybe that was just how their love was. Cold and distant. I climbed off the couch to place in New Moon. I barely got through it when I heard a knock on my door. Probably due for a visit from Adrian.

"Look Adrian, Lissa, Christian, whoever you are I am fine, Oh!" I said when I opened the door. I opened the door up to a chest in my face. I looked up to see him brown Russian. I was shattering but I held it together. I was doing so good not thinking about him. "Why are you here Guardian Belikov." I whispered stepping back to take in his god-like beauty.

"You can not do what you just did and call me Guardian Belikov." He said.

"Technically I didn't 'just do it.' What is your business here that brought you to my house, on my doorstep, to my face." Yes I was being specific but I was making my point clear.

"Tasha and I are perfectly happy, and whatever you do it not going to split us up. I don't love you anymore Rose. My love for you has faded." He said. I felt anger course through me. I clenched my fist at my side controlling my anger.

"Actually you said all your love, for everyone, and everything had faded. How could you just runaway from me like this? You know as long as my name forever hangs on this Earth you will always feel something towards me and you know it." I stated clenching my jaw looking in his eyes.

"Tasha and I are getting married next month and you are not going to do anything to ruin it." He said turning his body. "Oh and Rose I have lived without you for a year now, and I have been doing just fine." He said this like everything else with no emotion in his voice. With this he left. I was rendered speechless. I sat there right in the doorway and pulled out my phone.

"Adrian I need my medicine." I spoke calmly through the phone.

"Rose you shouldn't need it for another hour." He said concerned.

"Yea? Well I have a feeling I am going to be needing it early." I replied angrily and with that I hung up.

**SPOILER ALERT: Tasha did not use compulsion on him. **

**AN: Thanks. I need 5 more reviews to update!**


	4. I Have A Plan!

**AN: You guys are awesome! You blew me away with your reviews. Darian, girl lylas too! We should really hang out again. Sorry I made you all cry, and almost throw your phone at the wall (KatyaBarnes!) Lol. This is a well deserved chapter!**

**3:I Have A Plan! **

I sat there in front of the door. Again. I couldn't force myself to cry. I heard him he dosent love me anymore. But did he even care I did? Why the hell would he want to be with Tasha? Do you even look at her like you do to me? Or was he just settling for someone he was never going to love as much as me, or even trying to forget about me all together. One tear ran down my face. No I am not going to cry for him. I curled myself in a ball while I waited for Adrian. Minutes passed by before I heard him open the door. I sat there on the couch watching blankly.

"So why do you need your medicine early?" He asked coming to sit by me. His hair was tossed in the usual 'I know I am sexy' look.

"Dimitri decided to stop by." I said coolly.

"I should have stayed here with you Rose, or Lissa, or Christian. What did he say?" He sighed.

I pressed play on New Moon, I thought it would be a creative way to explain it. After minutes it finally got to the splitting between them. Cold and clean, just like Dimitri wanted. Bella sat their basically crying her life away. But it somehow worked out in the end. Maybe I would get that too? Jeesh I am so not relating my life to Twilight. Adrian sat their thinking for a moment.

"That harsh?" He asked moaning in his hand.

"Yea, well except the whole, it would be better for you thing. It was more like a 'I am fine without you so stay away from my life. I need a break just get away from here explore the world." I said. This surprised him. Heck it surprised me. I didn't want it too come out this way.

"Its a deal." He said. He quickly called who I thought to be Lissa and she arrived in minutes.

"Rose. Sorry for the whole Dimitri thing." She said. I just waved it off.

"Lissa, you know I love you and I wouldn't ask for something I needed, desperately." She waited a moment. She cautiously nodded.

"I need two months. Just to do what Rose does, by herself." I said waiting her reply only to get a snarky remark out of Adrian.

"And what is that, watch Twilight movies, kick some butt, and try to get over a old boyfriend?" I only rolled my eyes.

"I could have just left with out a 'goodbye.'" I replied. I stuck my tongue out and he looked like he was scared. He knew from my aura I was telling the truth.

"Rose... It would be good that way he is already married, you explore the world, but you have to promise to call me everyday, and Adrian too!" She said stomping her foot looking serious.

"Alright! Thanks Lissa! But no one but you too can know." I said standing up waving a finger around them both.

"Your secret is safe with me love." Adrian said giving me a hug.

"Already missing my attitude? Don't worry I am not going to leave till next week. I have some business to finish up." I said. Lissa squeezed me.

"Lissa do you mind if I borrow some money?" I peeked through her blonde curls.

"Whole trip, is on me." She said pulling away. I tried to disagree but she cut me off with a hand.

"Why don't we watch some Twilight?" I asked looking back at Adrian and Lissa with a evil grin on my face. He only let out a groan.

"Oh come on its not that bad!" I said sitting next to him.

"Rose did I give you too many pills? Or are you just naturally ignorant when it comes to good movies?"

"Lissa please tell me you disagree?" I said with pleading puppy dog eyes. She only nodded giving me the same look. I didn't care I turned it on play. We picked up on the part we left off. When it was finally over Adrian looked like he was so sleepy he was about to fall over even though Lissa already was. I grabbed a pillow. BAM! I whacked them both across the face. Adrian quickly stood up opposed to Lissa who yawned.

"Come get in my car I am driving you both home." They plowed into my black truck that I absolutely loved. It had everything it needed for guardian material. Lissa was falling asleep on the window while Adrian sat there dazed and I frowned. I made it to Lissa and noticed the kitchen light was on. I picked Lissa up bridal style. Even though I was a tough guardian her weight sagged in my arms but I could make it. My legs were only a little wobbly as I burst through the door as best as I could with one arm. Now my torture began. There sat Christian sitting there with Tasha, and Dimitri. My freaking luck. I tried my best to dart past the kitchen to be tapped on the shoulder by Christian. They rose from their seats and joined Christian.

"What is wrong with her?" Christian looked at me. I couldn't bear it any longer hear weight was over taking me. I couldn't answer is question at the moment. I put her in her bed as soon as I could happy that her weight relieved me. As I came back downstairs I looked at all three of them.

"Well we watched Twilight." I said looking at him.

"Of course." He muttered.

"Not you too! Glad I have your support too." I responded dryly.

"Rose. That is by far the worst movie of this generation." Christian scoffed. I saw Tasha giving me the death glare. She put her hands around Dimitri`s waist. I felt my anger rising only to put on a tight smile.

"As much as I would love to talk to you Flame-Tard. I have some business to attend too. Adrian

is waiting in the car." I turned to leave to be caught by Tasha. She dug her nails into my arm which didn't phase me.

"You may get away with wrecking my wedding, running away with the princess, and sneaking around with Adrian, but you will not get away with talking to Christian like that! You are a guardian time to act like one!" She said. Trying to make me feel pain when I jerked away swiftly. Anger boiled in me and darkness started to take over me. It coursed through me like fire starting at my feet rising into the hair on my head.

"I guess no one told you the news? Don't worry about me, darling I am getting the heck out of here as soon as the next plane comes. Act like a guardian. Huh so you want me to be a kinky girl that sleeps with my charges and marries them? Your no better, I helped you come back from being Strigoi but no Lissa gets all the credit and you basically worship the ground she walks on. Well I don't give a crap what you think anymore! Your nothing but another who-" I was cut off by someone barging in the door. Tasha's face was priceless, well not really due to the scars on her face. **(AN: Nothing wrong with scars, I just hate Tasha.) **Dimitri stood there shocked. I am not sure about what part. I checked Lissa and somehow she was still asleep, I wondered how. Adrian stood in front of me.

"What is going on I heard yelling?" He looked at me and pointed a finger.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to point fingers." I said swatting at it. "Someone though they would be smart enough to test my patience." I said. Christian looked just as much shocked as Dimitri and Tasha.

"Well maybe someone should stop acting like a child." Dimitri scoffed. I looked him hard in the eyes giving him my fierce guardian stare which he gave in return. My ramblings were about to start again only to be interrupted by Adrian.

"Its alright Rose." Adrian gave me a hand which I squeezed as hard as I can. He flinched and I suddenly eased up. "Look Rose has been to hell and back these past few days and you have a nerve in your body to call her a child. You hypocrite. You talk about her duties and yet you cant even perform yours right! Christian, Rose is your girlfriends best friend and you don't even try to defend her? Don't worry Rose, I will make sure your on that plane before they have time to make a hurtful comment and misleading judgment about you." He said pulling my hand tugging me out the door.

Right now I was getting mixed feelings. I wanted to kiss, slap, kill, damage, burn, and hug Dimitri. How was this even possible. Adrian help me outside the door while I cried into the door. They all stood there watching outside the window and I didn't mind. The people in that house could burn. Well only one person. Tasha. I couldn't live without the others. Adrian led me back to my truck which I drove. "Adrian I am dropping you off." I sniffled.

"No." He blankly stated.

"Look at my aura spirit boy, what do you see? Are you really that stupid, you think it would be okay to test me right now." I said roughly. I knew he felt a little damaged after what I had just said.

"At least let me get my car?" He pouted. He looked at my aura knowing I gave in. I dried my tears as much as I could and he stepped out of my truck into his car. He handed over my medication.

Here I was inside this doom filled house, that this doom filled soul lived in. I took my pill and I suddenly felt drowsy in which I gave into. My body reluctantly took me to my bed. I shoved my face into the pillow. I wish today never happened. Seeing his brown Russian eyes filled with guilt and shock tore me up. I hate Tasha, so much if I controlled fire I would seriously burn her.

**AN: Sorry for updating so late! Ugh! 8 reviews for a next chapter?**


	5. What Did You Do With Mom?

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews you awesome readers! 3! Everyone who doesn't know this is a DxR. So I want to start a little shout out session before every chapter and it will usually be before the beginning well on with the story~Love Dani**

**SHOUT OUT TIME: **

**TheCatWithBrownEyes: I hate Tasha! Sorry I made you like Adrian. He kinda deserves a good chapter too! Also it was awesome to hear from you again!**

**KatyaBarnes: I absolutely love it when I get a review from you :D Anyway remember things will get worse before they get better! Sorry I didn't make it any better :( **

**ShukranaBelikov: I owe you a huge apology! I didn't research which I should have. It was probably more like a panic attack. I have had a panic attack and I basically described it in this story. I will try to make it up to you. Xoxo**

**Chapter 3: What did you do with mom?**

I sat up in bed from a breaking sweat. Weird thing was I didn't even know why. My mind connected to Lissa only to find out she was sleeping and dreaming about Christian of course. Ugh. My alarm started blasting in my ear as the ringing coursed through my head. I slapped the cold plastic with my hand and fell back on my pillow. It was 10:00am moroi time. Unfortunately today I was pretty sure Adrian was going to put me on a plane for everything that happened yesterday. I pushed my aching legs to plop me off the bed as I stretched my arms. I slowly walked through the door and down the stairs afraid my currently stiff bones would make me trip and fall.

When I finally made it downstairs I plunged on the couch and cuddled against the back cushion and my eyes shut rapidly as I forced them to open only to be weighed back open. My cold fingers reached up and tried massaging them in all weird ways trying to waken them up. I let my feet him the cold hardwood floor while I strutted to get me a pack of chocolate doughnuts. I took slow bites just to have time to process the chocolatey taste. I put them back up making sure they were secured so they didn't stale.

When I entered the bathroom, I looked terrible! My eyes were a purple color under my eyes and my hair was thrown every which way possible. I had little red marks lining my face from where I slept odd ways. I moist a rag and put its warmness to my face. I heard a knock on my door. I threw the rag down and walked towards the door. I opened it to find no one there but a note.

_Rose,_

_ I want to apologize on Tasha's behalf. She shouldn't have said what she said and neither should I. But she was right Rose, it just shouldn't have come out that way. You should never talk to someone like that. But for the sake of Lissa we need to get on some kind of standards. So with this Lissa, and I are meeting at the Cafe today at four. It is time to talk._

_ Guardian Dimitri Belikov._

_ " _'But she was right Rose.'" I mocked in my ugliest tone. I tried a mixture between both Tasha and Dimitri. I just threw the letter in the trash. But he was right, we needed to talk. I had some time. Why not visit Janine Hathaway. I threw on a gray hoodie and matching sweat pants. I put on deodorant and brushed my teeth, and combed my straight hair down onto my shoulders. I looked good. I threw on some tennis shoes and with that. Lissa still had her car at my house. Christian would probably come take her to pick it up. I drove for what seemed like a minute passing by the perfect houses knowing one of them belonged to Dimitri and Tasha. I knocked on the door to see Abe Mazur.

"Old man!" I was pressed into a hug.

"Kiz!" Over his shoulder I saw mom appear. I went over and hugged her too and we all went into the living room.

"Kiz, its been a while, where have you been?" He asked sitting beside mom and she held his hand in hers. Her big old diamond taunting me. Stupid Tasha, if Dimitri wasn't playing I am the bad guy and lets all ignore Rose, and then Tasha being the sneaky brat she is taking him from me I could be wearing one of those.

"Guarding Lissa mostly." I replied.

"And ruining weddings." My mom added sarcastically I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry mom! Fortunately your wedding is not the next I am plotting against." I scoffed.

"Good, cause I am expecting a lot of money going into this one." He patted moms back which she shrugged off and frowned.

"Don't you think I had a purpose." I moaned into my hands.

"Sure. But was it necessary to make a scene?" Mom asked. Okay I need to stop talking about this. I felt my palms starting to shake and my mouth was starting to twitch while water filled my eyes making it uncomfortable.

"Can we... stop talking about this?" I asked nervously and they nodded. They were pushing me on this very touchy subject.

"We need to talk about the wedding. Rose I need you to be my maid of honor." She said matter of factly. I jumped up and squeezed her. But the trip. She pulled back and arched a eyebrow at my sudden tenseness.

"Mom, I am going on a worldwide trip for a few months, what is the date we are talking about here?" She looked relived at this.

"Probably not for another six to eight months. You will be back by then? Please say yes!" Wow mom just said please. Abe was laughing. I only nodded and laughed with her. "I was thinking maybe a beach or maybe here at court. Even though I am a atheist I think your dad wants us to have christian vows announced there." She said. We had all by then settled back down into our seats. Dad had a small frown on his face. I needed to save him think, think, think!

"Why not a vineyard/winery. I mean one that has a beautiful garden. With those pink and white dogwood trees lining the outsides of the aisles with rows and rows of colorful flowers that follow afterward..." I said waiting for her reaction. It slowly went into a smile, and then well into a squeal.

"Where do you come up with all of this?" She asked. Her face was a lighten up like a Christmas tree. "I freaking love it." I started shaking her.

"What are you and what did you do with my mom." I looked over at Abe. He gave me a wink and smile knowing I had gotten his approval. We went over plans for a few hours when I noticed it was time to meet Lissa and Dimitri. The whole conversation seemed to pass by fairly quick.

I sighed as well all started hugging on the way out. Dad was to hug me first as I was pressed against his warm fuzzy white scarf. He smelled like Axe. "Thanks Kiz, I wasn't looking forward to a marriage on a beach or here at court to cliche." He said while I smiled into his shoulder.

"Have fun, Rose you are a awesome designer." Mom said at last.

"Okay love you guys. See you tomorrow before I leave." I walked out the door and started my truck. Now I was to await the whole 'talk' thing. When I got there I was surprised to see them already sitting down. I put my keys in my pocket and walked in.

"Vanilla bean frappichino please." I paid for it and went to sit beside Lissa.

"Hey!" I said hugging her.

"Rose you are ten minutes late where were you? I was thinking that you weren't going to come." Lissa scolded.

"Oh please Liss. I was just hanging out with the family helping mom plan her wedding. I had to save his butt today, he owes me.. Mom wanted a beach wedding, or one here at court but I insisted she had one at a winery. One with a garden." I said taking a sip of my drink. I tried to focus all my attention on Lissa but it was hard with the love of my life sitting right next to me and I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes.

"That would be cute." She said thinking over it for a few moments.

"Yea I thought of all the white and pink dogwood trees that would outline the aisles along with the rows of flowers." She seemed to like that idea since she let out a 'ohhh'.

"I want Dimitri to go with you when you go on your trip." She suddenly burst out after a moment of silence..

"What? Why? I am perfectly fine by myself, oh come on Lissa I am 19, plus Abe owes me so if I have any problems he has my back plus I am his daughter!" I almost screamed. There was no way in heck. Dimitri was a little shocked by quickly composed his face what is his deal.

"Rose you don't have to explain to me what your capable of, I know. But I want someone that I know can take care of you if there is any danger. What if there is Strigoi, what if someone tries to steal you because they know it can get to me?" She finished. She was right I went sipping my frappichino.

"Lissa remember when we escaped. Strigoi aren't on every corner trying to kill us like we thought. I need a break Liss, a break!" I explained running a hand through my hair.

"I can't Rose." She sat there with tears in her eyes. I felt her through the bond, she was truly scared. The emotion coursed through her everywhere. This was thought to be the last time she would see me. Then a voice interrupted me.

"Princess, I agree with you. I promise to take care of Rose." He said in his Russian accent comforting her. I stood up and turned around.

"Alright. Pack your bags Belikov, we leave tomorrow." I turned around to see their reactions, Lissa was happy and well, Dimitri was emotionless like usual. With that I turned to my truck.

**AN: Okay so pretty short! 6 reviews for a extra long chapter tomorrow?**


	6. Leave It To Yeva

**AN: Hello how was all of your day? Mine consisted of a storm which made everything better! Alright well anyway here is your chapter! This chapter is dedicated to Shukrana Belikov. I haven't made a disclaimer yet so this Belongs to the brilliant R.M.**

**Shout Out Time! **

**TheCatWithBrownEyes: Guess your going to have to read :) I am pretty evil **

**SassYNoles: Hah thanks! Rose should have! I would like to see Tasha bloody and battered for once.**

**ShukranaBelikov: I think I am going to dedicate this chapter to you. Hope you enjoy xD**

**Chapter 5: Leave It To Yeva **

**LPOV  
><strong>

"Alright Belikov, pack your bags we leave tomorrow." I watched Rose as she walked away truly ticked off.

"If you don't mind excuse me princess, I need to go tell Tasha." Dimitri excused himself from the table. I sat their drowning in my own thought. I felt wrong. Dirty, but it was for the best. Rose would forgive me. I picked up the little wallet I had and walked into the garden. I looked around at the beautiful greenery the Queen made sure she kept it tip-top shape. Their were no dead animals or blood, the Natalie planted. My body rippled at the thought. I blocked Rose out as I made sure no one else was inhabiting the garden with me. I pulled out my phone and dialed a familiar number. It answered on the third ring.

". It's Lissa." I answered through the phone. My hand was shaking a little.

"Lissa! Please call me Yeva. Is the deed done?" She asked.

"Of course! Rose didn't seem too happy. Are you sure all of this will work out and she will forgive me?" I asked. I felt my focus slipping on the bond which I violently jerked back into place. Taking most of my energy out of me.

"Trust me child, it will all fall into place, also things always get worse before they get better." With that she hung up. My brow raised as I looked into the phone. Weird.

**DPOV**

I walked past all of the bushes on the sidewalk on the way home. If anything was perfect, this place would be on the top of the list. Rose. I would have to spend two months with Rose. She would probably make this hell for me. I kept walking watching Royal Moroi walking around frantically to get to a meeting of some sort. There I stood in front of our house. Why? I was just getting over Rose, what I did was inexcusable. Shake it off. My mind muttered to myself. I walked in the door surrounded by yellow walls.

"Tasha?" I asked rippling through the door. I floated to the living room. I noticed another Dhampir. They were both in deep conversation and my brow furrowed.

"Dimka, this is Guardian Hanes." She said. I grunted and shook his hand. I nodded. "He was just leaving." He gave her one last look and left. I tried putting my face back in place which I did quickly.

"We need to talk. I am going on a mission for two months. With Rose." I watched cautiously as fire radiated of her hand. I sat down on the couch waiting for a verbal reaction.

"What? Dimka you do realize she is the reason our wedding is delayed. She is the reason why I have to wait another month to marry you, which is now the reason I will have to wait two. Then she disrespects Christian, and you, and now you want to go on a mission with _her_." She finished bitterly. I waited for the fire in her palms to disappear.

"Lissa sent me on the mission. Nothing is happening between us. Just like I hope nothing is happening between the two of you." I said recalling the conversation between her and that guy. It did make me a little jealous.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" She asked standing up.

"Well weren't you accusing me about something happening between Rose and I?" I shot back.

"I never said anything like that Dimka!" She then angrily left the room. I stood up and clenched my hands at my side and lock my jaw. Damn.

"Tasha look, I promise I will call you every night. I will do anything Tasha, anything." I exclaimed running a hand through my hair.

"Anything?" She perked coming around the corner. I nodded and sighed.

"Promise me you keep me updated and not to spend to much time with that home-wrecking little blood who-" How can you say that about Rose?

"Stop. I promise." I cut her off. She was a little shocked at first about my aggression but recovered. She threw her hands around my waist and kissed me.

**RPOV**

I made it home and sat up on my couch. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. How will Adrian handle this. I was hesitant to call him. I could probably think of a few options. One he would be pissed and try a attack on Dimitri. Or he would insist on some condition and say some really crude thing. I hoped for option two. Please pick up. He answered immediately.

"Lil Dhampir?" He answered.

"Yea I have some news to tell you. I need you to come now." I heard a car starting in the background.

"On my way." And he hung up. He didn't seem to curious. I was debating on a way to say it. Would we hang out then let him, or just let it all out. I heard a car pulling up outside and I opened the door. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Hiya." He walked in wearing his hair in his usual way and sat on the couch.

"So are we preggers?" He asked. I laughed clutching my sides. I went down to sit beside him.

"You're dreaming." I said.

"You're right I am." He said slightly I punched him in the arm.

"Well... You know that worldwide trip I am going on?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "Lissa demanded that Dimitri accompany me, to be my guardian." I watched his face. He clenched his fist at his side.

"I need a drink." He said walking out of the living room, I reached up and grabbed his hand.

"No you have been sober for six months and doing good." I asked he unsurprisingly wrapped his arms around me. I finally let myself respond. No! This is wrong! I am pretty sure he could tell cause he backed off a little.

"Agree that I will call you every night and be in your dreams, and if I dare think something suspicious I will be able to get on a plane to the location your at and can kick his butt and if he makes you anything but happy." He said. I chewed on my lip a moment.

"Agreed, but I doubt you would win a fight with Dimitri." I laughed.

"Can't I dream. Well you have a flight tomorrow. Goodbye and I will see you when your plane arrives." He shrugged himself out the door. I am going to be the death of him. It was better to tell him though, then finding out when he arrived. I dragged myself into bed and fell into black nothingless.

I woke up, it being 10am. I had two hours. I quickly packed twenty outfits and a few pairs of shoes. I went in the shower and released all the bad energy out of me. How was I going to manage a few months of just me and Dimitri. He would probably be talking to Tasha the whole time but I would be talking to Adrian even if we weren't official. After that I dried my silky hair. I threw on a white t-shirt, jeans, and black converse. I threw my stake along with the other essentials into my bag. I Loaded my truck and drove to the private airport. I would miss this place. There everyone stood. Everyone was already waiting there included Tasha and Dimitri who were holding a conversation. Christian, Lissa, and Adrian all stood waiting. I towed my luggage behind me and ran over to them. Behind them I saw Mom and Dad.

"I can't believe Rose, you're going to see the world." Lissa said squeezing me.

"Kind of the whole point Liss." I replied sarcastically.

"I am going to miss you Rosie and you're snarky comments." Christian said. I punched him but gave him a little awkward hug.

"What am I going to do without you Lil Dhampir." Adrian said hugging me tight.

"Stay sober, and try cutting back on cigarettes." I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"For you I just might." I smiled.

"You promise to keep a eye on him for me?" I said looking back at Lissa. She nodded. I then strolled over to mom and dad. She was still wearing that engagement ring.

"Rose we are going to be talking about wedding arrangements over the phone. Please stay safe for me." She asked worried. I only laughed.

"Come on mom, get a grip. You're talking like I am dying." I replied give Abe a side hug

"She is right Kiz. Remember if you need anything call me." He gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay I have to go remember I will call everyone of you! Now let's not miss my plane come on Belikov." I replied. I watched as he finished kissing Tasha. I hated every moment of it. But I kept a steady face. But I wouldn't have to deal with all of this. I towed my luggage behind me as Dimitri and I boarded the plane. I put my luggage up as Dimitri did the same. He came and sat beside me.

"Where are we heading?" He asked. I looked over in his brown eyes.

"First stop, Baia." I said.

**AN: 8 reviews for a next chapter? :D**


	7. Your Hair!

**AN: I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who added me as favorite author, story alert and all that good stuff. You readers always manage to put me in a good mood! I hope **

**Shout Out Time:)**

**KatyaBarnes: Nice to hear from you again :D I think I am making you emotionally unstable...**

**ShukranaBelikov: Haha! I feel the love too!**

**Chanii DimiRoze Ozera Belikova: Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! Tasha just might who knows. Ugh I hate her too!**

**TheCatWithBrownEyes: Your reviews make my day:) No problem for writing and yes this will be fun!**

**Chapter 6:Your hair!**

Once we boarded the plane it took off in a matter of minutes. I watched out the window as my mom was smiling against my dads chest and Lissa, and Christian were holding hands. Adrian ran a hand through his hair. Tasha sat their blowing kisses. Ugh. I felt like puking.

"Why are we going to Baia?" He asked. I loved how he said 'we'. Crap get a grip Rose.

"I am pretty sure you want to see your family, and I feel like Yeva has something to tell me. Plus they haven't seen you since you came back from being Strigoi." I then looked into the little map I had looking at streets and some other places. I tried not to make eye contact knowing that it would make me feel worse for saying that but I tried to play it off as nothing. I felt a headache coming on as I tried to slide past Dimitri to open my bag.

"Rose where are you going?" He asked looking up from his book.

"Taking my medicine. Look I know you are my 'guardian' or whatever but I am fine really." He was about to go back at his book when he saw what kind of medication I was on. Since I was going on a trip with him the doctor extended it for the whole trip.

"But why are you taking the medicine?" He asked quietly.

"Why are you being so nosy?" I retorted.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" He flashed back.

"Why do you care?" He was started to get on my nerves.

"Why do you want to know why I care?" Jeez he was good at this.

"Why do you want to know why I asked why you cared?" I said throwing the medicine back in my back.

"Your getting nowhere with this Rose." He snorted.

"Only because you wouldn't give me answers." I walked beside him to enter my seat.

"Actually Rose, I asked you a question first." He pointed out.

"Shut up." I said calmly.

"If you don't tell me then I will call Lissa. You and I both know if she answers her phone she will tell me each and every detail." He said in his thick Russian accent.

"You can't call her while we are on a plane." I said waving my hand all around us. He cursed in Russian. With that he was silent. For some odd reason that conversation seemed to cheer me up. This was practically how the rest of our plane ride. I watched out the window as we flew over the beautiful blue depths of the ocean. The waves were dark blue to it being night but they seemed to crash over one another seeming to take the silver cover the moon made into its dark depths creating wavy circles on the surface...it all seemed to perfect. I was in a plane flying to meet the love of my life's family again. But there was one difference, he wasn't mine anymore but some little flame-tard's named Tasha. I could cry myself to sleep only I wouldn't let myself.

"Sleep Rose." Dimitri commanded. His words somehow made me joyful inside in a weird way. Maybe it was just how he voice smoothly moved around my skin. I didn't have any energy to argue to I fell asleep against the window only to get pulled into a spirit dream. We were at Adrian's grandmothers garden. It was quite beautiful. Violets grew along with many others.

"How is plane ride going?" Adrian asked leaning against a tree. He had on a white shirt and just some regular jeans.

"Pretty good, I never noticed how beautiful the ocean was at night!" I exclaimed. I kept my distance. I didn't want to give Adrian the wrong idea. Nothing more than friends.

"That is good Lil Dhampir, so no fights or anything?" He questioned.

"Please! When have I not been just a tad bit frisky." I snorted he rolled his eyes.

"You're waking up." Just like that he was gone. I woke up and my head was on Dimitri's shoulder I stiffened and pulled away slowly only to find his cheek resting against my head. This was awkward. I didn't want to awaken him a moment. But I'm not complaining because well I enjoyed it. It was only moments after and he stiffened too. He slid his head away from mind but he didn't bother me and my resting head.

"Roza?" He whispered. He didn't know I was awake. Oh god this is bad. I pretended to be a sleep and stir a little and start to stretch and pretended like nothing happened. Nothing did happen Rose, I cursed at myself.

"We should be there soon." I said. He only laughed at me.

"Your hair." He said pointing a finger. I reached up to feel it pointing every which way.

"Your hair." I pointed back at him. His ponytail was now lopsided with little bumps appearing in little places. Extra hair was placed at every side of his face. He just frowned at me. I went to the back of the plane. I changed into jeans and a navy t-shirt. I put on deodorant, and brushed my teeth. I combed my perfect straight hair to the sides of my face.

"Hurry up!" Dimitri complained through the door. I could make this fun. I put on my evil grin of course. I locked the door and just sat there on the sink.

"Wait I am putting on my make-up!" I yelled back at him. I probably waited 30 minutes before I decided to give in. By this time we have landed. He frowned at me and was saying things in Russian. He insisted he wasn't going to get off the plane until he looked decent. He looked decent anyway for being the Russian Go- Snap out of it Rose. I tugged my luggage behind me as Dimitri finally walked out if the plane. There was the rental car. I placed my luggage in the back and sat in the drivers side. Dimitri held his hand out.

"I am driving." I said. He only shook his head. I nodded my mine. I jumped in and locked the door to my side. I started the car. "Get in or I am leaving you." I warned.

"Your bluffing." I smiled and pointed to my face. He sighed and rolled his eyes and placed his bags in the back.

"I knew you would see it my way." I replied. We only had a hour drive and I knew my way there. We were silent the whole ride. Everything looked pretty here. It was a little cold though. We finally made it to his house. I was first to get my bags out as I knocked on the door. It was Olena.

"Oh Roza!" Olena hugged me and kissed each side of my cheek.

"Olena, Viktoria, Sonya, Yeva, Paul!" I hugged each one of them. I was smiling so big you could probably see all my teeth.

"Roza we missed you so much! You should have came and seen us sooner."

"Sorry I was busy at court." I replied. I stepped out of the way so they could see Dimitri. There was his Russian God-like frame standing in the door. I looked around to noticed shocked everyone except Yeva.

"Dimka! It is really you?" Olena asked stepping forward. She squeezed the crap out of him.

"Mamma!" He said in his Russian accent. He was crying too. Everyone then crowded around him while I placed my bags on the floor. The love being shared was so beautiful. They truly missed him, so much. After all of that was done Olena was the first to speak.

"Roza, thank you. You brought my baby back to me. I love you so much Roza." Olena said coming over to kiss my forehead. I didn't know how to respond to it. I just gave a smile while a few tears flowed down my face.

"Mamma is right Rose. I can't thanks you enough." Viktoria said.

"So you forgive me for the last time I was here?" I asked. I chewed on my lip.

"Of course! Now we need to go plan a shopping trip while your here which is a week right?" I nodded. She let out a small squeal.

"This might be inconvenient but both of you will have to stay in Dimka's room." Olena said cautiously. I was silent for a moment.

"Um that's okay." I said and looked over at Dimitri he just nodded.

"Okay well put your bags up and I will be making dinner soon." Dimitri and I rolled our bags upstairs. This is even more worse. He is with Tasha, my mind kept nagging at me. I seriously wanted to hit it against the wall. I placed my bags on the other side of the room as did Dimitri. I started making a pallet of blankets on the floor.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Where I will be sleeping." I said.

"No sleep on the bed I insist, you are the guests." I sighed.

"Fine." I replied and hopped on the bed.

"They really love you, they think of you as a daughter. What did she mean though when you brought me back?" He whispered.

"You're wrong comrade. I stayed here a while hunting you down. I thought we had this conversation before. But you wouldn't listen to me. I was here when Viktoria was rebellious. Ha ha she reminded me of myself but I saved her the pain. They even had a little memorial for you. They were so upset when I told them the news..." I finished my voice was all crackly.

"Thank you Rose... for keeping them together even when I was gone." He replied. I looked into his eyes. For once I could see everything. Pain, regret and... love?

**AN: It is pretty short sorry hope you liked it! 6 reviews for the next chapter?**


	8. Fine!

**AN: I messed up I was trying to makeup a valid response about how they saw Dimitri before. Well the difference is at the wedding they didn't talk to him or interact with him in any way because he was getting ready. Thanks for all the adding and wow over 100 reviews! :o Thank you all so much!**

**Shout Out Time:**

**TheCatWithBrownEyes: Please don't take your revenge out on me *runs away and hides***

**Carl: Aw you made my day!**

**ShukranaBelikov: I think that if Rose gets pregnant it will ruin EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING!**

**Chapter 7: Fine**

**DPOV**

I could tell all the emotions I had played through my eyes like a movie. Rose quickly fixed her face into that stupid guardian mask. I shouldn't have taught her that. Was there even a possibility Rose still loved me? A chance? But Roza doesn't deserve me, I mentally slapped myself. What about Tasha? I have already promised to marry her but it wasn't the genuine love she wanted. I have been lying to Tasha. I only settled for what I could, what I deserved, what the people around me deserved.

But after I come home and they welcome Rose in open arms it lifted another piece of the darkness that consumed me away. They loved Roza. Just as much as I did, and mamma was just so happy when she saw us both here even though she was aware we weren't together. Truth is they dislike Tasha, practically hate her except my family is to polite to admit it. Grandmother prances around house say vulgar things about her. Things like she doesn't deserve me, and will never have a good reputation under her name. She curses her. I just smile and try to cheer her Tasha up by saying something like 'She thinks your gorgeous.'

Tasha. Rose. My mind weighed on the names as hundreds of pounds dreaded on my shoulder. When it came to love though Rose won the war. Her beautiful hair, and her spunky attitude. But Rose will never deserve me. I was terribly wrong. She needs someone who will treat her right and not throw her away like garbage for their own feelings. I wish I could do it all over. But its not the right choice.

**AN: Okay so the chapter isn't over but this was just a little look inside Dimitri's mind because I was been asked so many questions like 'Does he still love Rose?' Well now know ya know ;)**

**OPOV (Olena)**

"Mamma you promise this will work?" I whispered in the kitchen. I stared at her old eyes and the wrinkles on her face. I could still see the youth in her as she gave me a little wicked grin. Ugh. Moms. Yet I am one.

"Do you have no faith in me daughter? I am a wise woman. Putting them in that room together was the best thing for them. Would you rather it be Tasha. Cause if so I can gladly call Liss-" She was rambling. I felt panic echo through me.

"No mamma. That woman will have nothing over Rose in this house. Not looks, personality, or love. I think Dimka needs a good slap on the head Mamma. Rose and him are soul mates, and you know it. Plus you know how their lives will go on from here even if you don't give me a little sneak peek I know it will end well." I replied trying to mash the ingredients for the black bread, Dimka's favorite.

"Rose and Dimitri are meant to be. Plus I am the only one who deserves to know. Some things in life are to be kept secret. How fair would it be if I told you who the next person you marry is, or when you will die and how. That is what makes life exciting. You fall everyday you live just because you don't know what is happening. Even if you fall with excitement, fear, sadness, love. Trust me daughter!" She said chopping some things up to put in the soup.

"Ah mamma, you are so wise." I stated giving her a hug.

**RPOV**

We were shortly after called down to eat the food. Olena cooked a amazing soup and some black bread to go with it.

"Olena this is amazing!" I moaned.

"Well, Dimka makes it a thousand times better, he should make it for you some time." She replied. Yeva agreed by giving her a little nod. I felt the hot soup provide a warm coursing stream that flowed down my throat into my stomach. It was like having a taste of cool water after scorching hot days in the desert. After we got done we still had a few hours until sundown. I washed my dishes and placed them where they belonged. I turned around to look at everyone doing the same.

"I think I am going to explore the town a little." I said grabbing my wallet and heading out the door followed by Dimitri. "We will be back in two hours!" I hollered back. I heard a simple 'Okay' from Olena.

"Okay comrade, where are some good places to go?" I asked hopping into the passengers side.

"Oh now you are letting me drive? Well there is a book store, small Café, park, or we could just drive down the roads." I thought about it.

"How about we hit the Café and the bookstore?" I replied.

"Sounds good." He started the car as we passed by a blur of things. What looked to be a small farmers market, a music store. Many people were busy rushing on the streets walking. It kind of reminded me of New York except this place was beautiful, and people were Russian. We walked into the store as I grabbed a Mango Smoothie and Dimitri ordered a coffee.

"What do you think of it?" He asked slurping his coffee.

"Very beautiful. It is just a little chilly but nothing I can't handle." I smiled sipping on my mango smoothie.

"I am glad we are going to the bookstore, I need to pick up some more books." He added with a smile. Glancing around outside noticing the little greenery there was. Along with the people passing by the windows.

"Oh comrade! Really you need more Western Books, you already have like two shelf's full!" I complained. He shrugged we were there a few more moments when we went outside. I shivered a little but kept walking on. Dimitri slinked out of his duster and handed it.

"No thanks. I don't need it." I said pushing it away with a hand.

"Rose seriously, you're going to freeze your butt of. Plus I have lived here for years, I am used to it." Hm. I was trying to think about some reversed logic that would get me out of this situation. I cautiously took the duster while he helped me put it on.

"Thanks. Now I look like some cow-girl want to be." I snorted and he let out a small laugh. We got in the car as we headed for the bookstore. We were their a hour. I ended up buying the Twilight Saga, while Dimitri bought a few western romance novels.

"Never thought of you as a hopeless romantic." I retorted.

"I never thought of you as a anti social vampire lover." He replied.

"Come on it's not that bad!" I emphasized on 'that.'

"Yes it is. It has nothing on these books." He said pointing at them.

"Fine, I will read one of those books, if your read Twilight." I eyed him waiting for a reply.

"Fine!" He shook my hand. Electricity churned up my arm causing butterflies in my stomach. But I loved the butterflies. I noticed we were still holding hands as we awkwardly removed them from each other and grabbed our books. We then began our way back home. I personally missed his hands. The big warm hands he had that somehow managed to make me smile inside. When we got home everyone as asleep. I removed his duster and hung it up in the closet. We traded the books like we promised.

"Oh and I forgot, you can't watch the movies. It's cheating." I said to him as I climbed on the bed and he lied on his pallet taking his boots of. He only rolled his eyes. He said something like 'Oh please'. I went into the bathroom and changed as he did after me and fell asleep in his bed. I loved it. I was surrounded by his scent, his blankets, his everything. I swear I could even feel his warmness. Fortunately I didn't have a spirit dream but I did wake up to mumbling. I looked down at the side of me and saw Dimitri.

'Roza, don't go I love you." He whispered stirring.

"I love you too." I whispered back reaching down placing a kiss on his forehead. I grabbed his hand ever so slowly not to wake him which I knew would eventually happen. I climbed down and sat beside him. I held his hand and sat beside him. I touched his face softly and briefly and he fluttered his eyes.

"You okay, you were having a bad dream?" I whispered beside his ear. He sat up and started crying a little tear but wiped it away. But I felt a little tear of mine breaking away. I quickly caught it like his. "No, no, no. It's okay to cry." I squeezed his hand it looked at me in my eyes.

"What have I done Roza?" He whispered. He took my breathe away. Seeing him in so much pain hurt me. I pulled him into my or well his bed and patted my pillow. He reluctantly laid back. I sat beside him on the bed drawing circles on his hand while he cried into the pillow. I just watched silently as he soon fell asleep. I ended up on the pallet that night. But my heart hurt so much. No Dimitri your wrong, what have I done?

**AN: Hope you liked it! Honestly Yeva is a powerful woman and I tried to emphasize on that! Anyway eight reviews for the next chapter? :D**


	9. Silly Russian!

**AN: Thank you for adding me to all your alerts and favorite author and all that! Also we made it to 100 reviews! You are awesome. Yes you reading this! You are awesome...**

**Shout Out Time:**

**SassYNoles: Aw dear! Thank you :D Good to hear from you again!**

**XxDeadlyBlackRosexX: Yes! I don't think R.M emphasized on Yeva's power. Don't worry if I make it too obvious there is a reason, plus it will all add up in the end.**

**KatyaBarnes: So I guess I did good? Funny you mention that, when I read the books the slightest touch between them made me get that feeling. I am a dork _**

**Chapter 8: Silly Russian**

** RPOV  
><strong>

While he cried into the pillow I sat beside him rubbing his back and holding his hand. It hurt so bad. Did I hurt him? I had a huge pain in my chest. I ran over to my bag and pulled on the zipper. There was my medicine. I took a pill and Dimitri turned his face to look at me. "Don't worry comrade, just forgot to take it earlier." I said putting it on the dresser beside the bed.

"You never told me why you took it." He said quietly.

"Your not ready to know, trust me on this one." I said and he only nodded and a few more tears escaped. I sat back on the side of the bed and watched him sleep. I can't go he loves me, I told myself. He loves me. Still and, well I loved him too. I rolled back down onto the pallet and tried to sleep. I blinked my eyes a few times to feel them hold moisture. I felt heavy with emotion but reluctantly feel asleep.

I woke up around 8:00am. Dimitri was still asleep and well he deserved it. Last night could top one of the worst nights ever. Along with the wedding and him leaving me. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I then changed into a navy t-shirt and denim jeans and took care of the essentials. I grabbed my medication, cell phone, and the western novel. I went into the kitchen. No one was there. I found a letter hanging on the fridge.

_Roza,_

_ We decided to go to the market early and should be back around four since we have some errands to run. Viktoria is at school and shouldn't be home till later. Sonya is at work along with Paul and the baby is at daycare. Yeva and I should be home soon. Leftovers are in the fridge in case but I am pretty sure Dimka will cook. _

_ Much love xoxo_

_ Olena_

I started making me some tea running around the kitchen quietly trying not to wake Dimitri. I finally found the sugar. Hot tea. Yum! I poured some into a glass and sat at the kitchen table and opened the western novel. Ugh let the torture began. I read page after page almost giving my self a paper cut. To be honest the whole setting wasn't fun, but there was a lot of action in just the small part I read. It somehow kept me in. I didn't get too far but I could have the book done in a week or two.

"Good morning." Dimitri said casually walking into the kitchen.

"Jeez are you seriously trying to kill yourself? Don't sneak up on me like that. I could have attacked you." I replied marking my place and dropping the book on the table.

"As if." He muttered. I rolled my eyes. "Getting a head start on the book?" He turned around and questioned me starting to make his coffee. I watched intently as he found the ingredients. That way I would know where they would be found.

"You know it's pretty good. Except the setting. Somewhere out in the middle of nowhere doesn't seem to much fun. I am not that far in it though." I replied looking out the window into the yard. The sun was growing warmer and warmer in the sky making it glow orange, red, and yellow. It reminded me of the crisp autumn leaves.

"But somewhere out in the middle of nowhere could be fun. No one would know where you are to bother you. Mother nature places her beauty all around you. Then your special someone to top it all off. It is a whole new experience." He came and sat by me with his coffee. I imagined. Dimitri and I out on a island by ourselves no phone to worry us...shut up, I told myself.

"Ah that does sound good now that you mention it. I still don't know where to go next. I was thinking England just to hear the English accents." I laughed and he cracked a smile. He took a sip as did I.

"You have a accent to me." He said.

"Hah and you don't have one to me. You silly Russian." I retorted picking up my phone which started ringing. It was mom. Dimitri was about to say something but I put a hand up to him.

"Mom?" I questioned staring at Dimitri he actually lightened a bit.

"Oh Rose, how is your trip going?" She asked.

"Perfect. Olena is a amazing cook, plus the family was happy to see Dimitri again. Yeva was planning something as usual I saw it in her smile. Sonya had her baby. It was a boy and he is so adorable. Viktoria and I have made peace. Also Dimitri is making me read a western novel, we are on speaking terms." I replied in a rush. This brought a smile to Dimitri but then he rolled his eyes when I started on him and speaking terms.

"We need to get back to the wedding Rose! I have so much to plan but I want to talk about the cake. Should be have a velvet topped of with butter cream icing or some kind of caramel swirl with a cream cheese type of icing?" She asked.

"Personally I would want a double chocolate, with a caramel icing. You would be surprised how good the combination is. Think of it as a Carmello bar." I laughed and she squealed.

"Of course, I think your dad wants to talk to you." She replied. I heard a shuffling sound and then my dads course voice.

"Kiz!" He yelled into the phone.

"Old man." I grinned.

"I was thinking about how I could make it up to you for practically saving me and honestly I can't wait till you get back so you can put your mother in her place cause well she can whop my butt." He stated. I laughed. I heard a growl and a noise from the other line. "Anyway, I found a awesome restaurant and I got a reservation for the whole family. It will be held on your last day there though. Anyway Kiz I have to go." He said trying to end the call.

"Wait dad! Can you tell the gang I am fine and well and so is Dimitri. I am pretty sure Tasha is wondering." I said her name in discuss. Dimitri just gave a blanked stare.

"Sure. Stay safe. Love you!" With that he hung up and I looked over at Dimitri. He eyed questioningly.

"C'mon Tasha is probably worried. I hate her but if you love her then I guess I have to some what like her. Well my dislike for her has lessened, not really only like a millimeter." I replied. He laughed a little which rarely happens then turned serious again.

"Rose, you don't have to like her. Honestly my family hates her they just won't admit it. They made me realize something important Rose..." He trailed off from that sentence, I only ignored it.

"Plus since I saved my old mans butt we are going out to eat on our last day here. A really good one he didn't mention the name but I am sure he will call back later. But the whole family is going." I stood up and washed the dishes beside Dimitri. It felt right. Every bone in me loved the feeling of it even my gut. Butterflies rose in my even near my fingertips. I feel a pain jolt through my belly. When I looked outside I noticed a Strigoi outside standing under a tree. I growled. Dimitri rushed to my side.

"What's wrong?" He asked grabbing both of my arms and shaking me.

"Run upstairs get my stake. There is a Strigoi under that tree." I pointed. He nodded and was back it seconds, he had his too. I didn't take my eyes off it. We ran out the door and stood only a few feet in front of it.

"Wayne we meet again." Dimitri nodded curtly. Now is not the time Dimitri! My mind cursed. He held a sad look unlike Wayne who had a smile. He had blonde hair that went to his ears. He was chalk white with those blood red eyes.

"Did you really think you could get away with slinking out of my plans." He replied stepping closer. "Beautiful girl you got here. Oh Rose such a pleasure. Romeo over here talked about you oh so much.

"Stop teasing me. All you see is power and control you filthy creature." I spat at him. He tsked and shook his head. He made a grab for Dimitri right around the neck. I let out a battle cry and sprang forward as he moved swiftly. Dimitri struggled but was able to stab the Strigoi in his stomach. I jumped forward and threw the stake in his heart catching a little bit of Dimitri's back with my stake. His shirt had a red color forming in the spot while he moaned. I almost lost Dimitri. It struck me while I was crying hysterically. I wouldn't be able to free him. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first knife I came upon and it was HUGE. I began slashing at the Strigoi's arm and after like twenty swipes it was off, darkness in me receded. I grabbed Dimitri while I was still crying.

"Lets get you cleaned up." I supported his lower torso while he walked knowing it would take some pain off of it. I threw the knife into the sink while blood spewed into the sink leaving red lined stains in the sink. I would clean them later. Dimitri clenched his teeth at the pain. He was red faced and I knew the memories were attacking him. "Where do you keep you medicine and stuff?" I asked. My mini tears were starting to dry up.

"The bottom cabinets in the bathroom. Some Tylenol should be behind the mirror with some other stuff." He replied. I sat him carefully on the couch and ran to the bathroom. I grabbed some gauze, the Tylenol, Hydrogen Peroxide, medical tape, and an old towel. Lastly I took Neosporin. I went in the kitchen. I brought back a glass of water. I handed the pill and glass if water to him he reluctantly took. I tore off what was left of his shirt and he looked gorgeous. Get a grip!

"It doesn't look too bad but it will take a while to heal. This might hurt a little." I replied examining it. It was a deep scratch as if someone took of the first layer of skin. I took the old towel and dressed it in peroxide and I pressed it in his back making him grunt a little. I then gently rubbed on the Neosporin while I then put the gauze on. "Lift up your arms." I commanded. He did. I pulled the tape around the front of his chest all the way to the back of the wound sense it extended down pretty far but it was nothing serious. It would probably only need a few days of dressing.

"Thanks Roza." He replied. While still dressing the least bit left. I raised my eyebrow in astonishment but recovered. He just called me Roza.

"What?" He asked.

"Just wondering how a tough guardian like you would let him grab you by the neck! That was one of the first lessons you taught me, and then you hesitated! I mean what are we going to d-" I was cut off. He pressed a warm hand over my mouth. I bit it which made him remove it. "You did not just do that!" I yelled.

"Eh, it was a creative way to shut you up." He muttered.

"Dimitri, I am serious. You almost died and when I am giving you tips, you make me bite you! Are you trying to kill yourself? Its Tasha isn't it? She makes you want to die, I don't blame you." I snorted. He was quiet a few seconds. His eyes furrowed in memories. His face grew pale and silent.

"Rose you are right. I almost died. I may look alright but another thing from the past just hit me right on the face. He is what I was, what I am. A monster. He almost took my life, something I did to many others. He looked me right in the eye Roza wanting to see every moment, every happy memory I had flash through my eyes and watch the breathe leave me when he killed me." He replied getting up to walk away. I quickly grabbed his wrists. We just turned serious. In a matter of seconds. I left my hand there at his wrist and I enjoyed it. I went to grab for some hair of his but quickly stopped myself.

"You are not one of them. You just showed me something. You cared, you cared! That is something they can't do. Something they will never be capable of. Your with Tasha, you love her. They don't have that! I am sure you all with be happy, and you will have a wonderful family. No one will ever be half a man you are. Your brave, and have so much courage. I watched you Dimitri. When you saw Tasha walk down the aisle you knew it would be one of the best things in your life. I ruined that for you. I ruined that." I released his wrist and felt the tears run down my face and the stinging in my throat. It pained me to say the last few sentences. But I could never be with him. The Strigoi side will always blame himself and he could never move back on with me. I ran right out of the house. There was no way I could face him like this.

**AN: Sorry I left ya hanging! Hope you enjoyed it. Six reviews for the next chapter?**


	10. Disown You Old Man!

**AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews and all the adds. If you read this and the shout outs then Dimitri just gave you a HUGE virtual hug! :)**

**Shout Out Time:**

**Chanii DimiRoze Ozera Belikova: Be patient young grasshopper .**

**KatyaBarnes: OMG me too! It can't be over I mean with Tasha and all. R.M left us hanging... forever!**

**Night Wolf: I would too! Heck if he is like anything in the story then I would be sure he was MY 'Russian God!'**

**Chapter 9: Disown You Old Man!**

** RPOV (AN play the song My love by Sia it goes perfectly, it helps explain her emotions!)**

I ran out into the yard with my hand clenched at my sides. My jaw was practically biting the crap out of my tongue as I escaped to the little forest out side of their house. There would be no Strigoi out now. I watched the Strigoi burn with a morbid fascination. He had a look of amusement in his eyes. Stupid piece of crap. Anger coursed through me. If people changed color I would blend in with a pool of blood. Darkness was in my reach as it flowed through my toes and my fingers up to the top of my neck. I sat down on a the ground pulling at everything and clawing. I reached up to my temples and pressed so hard while my feet kicked at the ground.

It was so hard for me to say that. Tasha and him are not meant to be! It's me, it's me I screeched!

Why I said that I don't know. It was all the Striogi's fault. He pressed the 'let me self destruct' button on Dimitri. I kicked the little remaining flesh the Strigoi had. "Die in hell." I responded to it. It finished disappearing quickly. I felt strong arms grabbing me and spinning me in one quick motion where I was buried in his chest.

There was his scent of aftershave, his strong arms, his everything. It was like darkness was joining the environment. It began sprinkling as it delicately touched my arms and face. It was a light mist. (AN: She doesn't have any freaky powers :P) It created perfect round drops on the leaves of the trees that surrounded us. He was back. We were back. A symphony of love exploded in me. But were we back? I mean Tasha I practically wanted to kick her butt out of the picture. But he didn't even love her. I responded by wrapping my arms around his waist.

I felt safe. I felt strong. I felt complete again. He pulled me down to the ground and pulled me into his lap. He still wrapped his arms around me, I was still pressed it against him. "Your okay Roza." He said calmly. I just shook my head. It wasn't 'okay' not at all! My hair was probably all messy now from the friction but I didn't care. Was I scared or was I hurt, was I happy? I didn't know. "Yes it is I promise." He replied. I only shook my head again. He surprised me. He pulled my chin up and kissed me? He kissed me! My chest erupted in butterflies as did my stomach. I froze for a second but responded. I broke the kiss quickly and leaned back against his chest.

"Dimitri, I know that what that Strigoi said hurt you so bad. The thing was there was nothing I could do! Then when I finally love you again, Tasha is in the picture and she is the center of the photo! I ruined the perfect chance you had at getting all passed this. You could have moved on and forgotten and had a family." I exclaimed moving a hand through my damp hair. He grabbed both of my wrists.

"Look me in the eyes. Tell me that when I kissed you, you felt so strong about it and you didn't worry about what anyone else in the whole entire universe felt. It was just you and I." He replied leaning down to touch our foreheads. I saw every emotion finally flash against his face. A new awakening for me. He was so passionate when he said those words. You could see the longing in his face. I sighed.

"Of course!" I yelled back.

"Then here it is Rose. It's just you and I. No one else." He said reaching back down to kiss me. I threw my arms around his neck. It brought him down further. It felt so right no natural. There wasn't two hearts in the picture. We were one again. My mind wandered to Tasha. Just you and Dimitri, I reminded myself. We finally pulled away to see our heads soaked. I smiled as he grabbed my hand and we looked around us.

"It is all too beautiful." I told him. All of the natures flowers were covered with a misty clear veil. It magnified the details etched into the rose's petal. It rested so delicately on top of the whole bush. We started back to the house and I began cleaning the kitchen sink. It got out pretty quickly. I threw the knife in the trash. There was no way I was letting them prepare the food with a knife that once held the blood of a dead killer. I went into the living room and joined Dimitri. I grabbed my cell phone and called mom. She finally answered.

"Rose?" She asked.

"Mom! Can you give the phone to dad?" I asked. I heard a little shuffling and someone talking and he was on the line.

"Old man! I was wondering how is everyone there?" I asked curiously. Dimitri picked up Twilight reading. I almost busted out laughing but I didn't want dad to catch up on something.

"Well your mom is driving me insane. Lissa and Christian are doing the same old. Playing the lovey dovey card walking around holding hands being all cute, you know the usual. Eddie and Mia went on a date. Adrian has been drowning himself in distractions. He might be a little drunk." He stated.

"Seriously I put months work into him and when I leave he drops it all." I tsked into the phone.

"Anyway I guess that explains not having any spirit dreams. As for Lissa and Christian bring up little Dragonmirs. Oh and for Mia and Eddie... set them up on a nice date or embarrass me. For mom tell her to talk to me instead of you about the wedding. I feel terrible cause I can't do anything here. You are my dad don't fail me or I will disown you!" I threatened.

"I know. Hah! Seriously? Anyway you will be eating at The Fandango." With that he hung up.

"What did he have to say?" Dimitri asked looking at me.

"Lissa and Christian are too cute to handle for him. Mia and Eddie are dating. Adrian is drinking again and I guess Tasha is being Tasha as usual." I replied going into the kitchen. Dimitri followed me and I took my pills.

"You never told me why you took them." He pointed.

"Yes, you have established that many times. You." I said turning back around at the kitchen with my water and picked up the Western Novel.

"What do you mean, me? C'mon Rose you have to tell me!" He pleaded and put his forehead on the kitchen. I patted his back.  
>"Your okay without knowing." I replied. A few minutes later Sonya, Paul, Viktoria, and her baby came home.<p>

"Welcome home!" I replied and hugged them. They all laughed. "So how was guardian training?" I asked Viktoria and she let out a muffled groan.

"It will get better. I was like that at first. Seriously when Dimitri wouldn't give me a hour to sleep I felt like slapping him. I could barely lift my arms the day after. But you know in the end, you get stronger than your mentor and can kick his butt." I replied

"Oh please Rose." He snorted.

"Really you do understand I have more Strigoi marks and battle stars. Look." I pointed to the eight Strigoi marks and the two battle scars. He only grunted.

"See what I mean?" I said strutting back into the kitchen making some tea.

"Hey Rose, I was thinking we should go shopping." Viktoria called back. I ran back in the living room. Sonya and the baby we no longer their I was guessing in her room as was Paul.

"Sure, but Dimitri has to come too." I said and she started making plans.

**AN: Really short so six reviews for the next chapter!**


	11. He's A Pig!

**AN: Thank you everyone for adding me to all that good stuff xD Love Dani0515! We made to 150, party!**

**Shout Out Time:**

**Blood Drinking Dark Emo Angel: Haha curious are we? Well I guess your going to have to read! :o Great to hear from you again!**

**KatyaBarnes: LOL! I know shopping with Dimitri xD But honestly I would shop with him anyday!**

**VampireAcademyy: Who is Lynn, my name is Danielle loL! Actually Lynn is my mom's name…**

**Chapter 10: He's a pig!**

**RPOV**

"I need to dry off!" I shouted running back up the stairs. I changed into a pair of jeans. I threw on a t-shirt and a gray sweatshirt. Dimitri changed into another pair of jeans, a shirt, and threw on his duster. I grabbed a blow dryer and fixed my hair. After this I met Viktoria downstairs with Dimitri following behind me. "Where are we going?" I asked as we climbed into her car.

"I was thinking a few shops around here." She said. I climbed in the backseat and surprisingly Dimitri did too. Viktoria swiftly threw on a shade of lip gloss and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously it's not like your going to be seeing anyone there." I told her.

"Well actually, you remember the guy I introduced you too, were dating now. I kind of asked him to tag along." She said smiling.

"No! I thought you all were just friends! Jeez I knew something would happen between you too!" I replied. I was excited. They had something but she insisted it was a just friends kind of thing. I felt Dimitri stiffen beside me, I could tell he felt both left out of this conversation, and his brother protectiveness kicked in.

"Exactly what guy?" Dimitri asked leaning forward placing his hands on his legs. Viktoria looked back at me. I wanted to place a hand on his arm but it would give us away. I saw her face pale.

"Just back off Dimitri, he is okay and cleared. You trust me right?" I replied looking in his Russian eyes. He looked back at me.

"Of course!" I only nodded. She looked at me through the rearview mirror and winked. We finally arrived to the store. It reminded me of Kohl's. It was pretty huge. After waiting like twenty minutes her boyfriend finally arrived. He kissed her cheek and wrapped a arm around her and they walked into the store. We followed behind them. I noticed his hand was just a tab bit too low. Back off, they are dating I reminded myself. I got a little cart thing and parted ways. Dimitri followed me like a like a little puppy as I danced around the store. I made my way over to the women's and teens section and found a few cute tops. Viktoria and her boyfriend were somewhere on the other side of the store.

"So what do you think of him?" I asked running through some things on sale. There was one cute summer top that was a lacey tank that flowed. It was white with little flower designed stitched on it. It was my size, I put it in the cart.

"I think he is a pig. Also that Vika is too good for him." He said watching me as I flinted over a few pairs of jeans. There were some black skinny jeans just my size. I threw them in too.

"Dimitri, be nice to him. They are just dating nothing big, just a little fling. Let her be a teenager!" I replied to him. Since it was so cold outside there was barely any summer things still left but they had a few dresses. I found one which was a navy and white stripped with a red belt. It was cute it went around knee length. It was strapless. "What do you think of this?" I asked holding it up next to me and posing. Which I ended up laughing while Dimitri smiled.

"Perfect." He grinned. I only laughed at him and rolled my eyes.

"We should probably get you some more clothes too." I said starting to push my cart to the men's section. I looked over and saw Viktoria and her boyfriend in the lingerie section! What? My blood boiled and anger coursed through me. That was not age appropriate!

"Roza what's wrong?" Dimitri whispered grabbing my hand. I pushed us into the section so we couldn't be seen. I turned back to him.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that, is not Viktoria Belikov and her boyfriend in the lingerie section!" I hissed. His eyes widened in shock and looked over. He looked back to me.

"Told you he was a pig." He said. I slapped his chest.

"Now is not the time to prove me wrong Dimitri! What in the hell are we going to do?" I said. I looked back to see her chewing on her lip while she grazed over some items. She chewed on her lip playfully and gave him a little sensual stare. "Oh my god look at that, she is some kind of sexual predator!" I said extending a hand at the view.

"We are going to march over there and drag her out of this store! Vika knows better how could she do this. Mamma will be so disappointed." He moaned.

"Time to man up comrade. Come on." I said feeling him following behind me.

"Viktoria Belikov!" I roared. Her faced turned pale as she quickly dumped all the stuff she had in her hands on the floor. "Do you understand why we are here. Come on we are getting the hell out of her!" I said tugging on her hand and pulled her to the cart. Dimitri only glared. Now that we were away from that section Dimitri and I kicked into lecturing mode.

"Vika how could you? Mamma will be so disappointed. That was wrong. You shouldn't be involved with guys like that. Do you even know what kind of definition you are putting out for yourself. You need to respect yourself. You will never see that boy again." Dimitri said sternly somehow remaining to keep his cool. I had my hands on my hips and was probably giving her the 'Rosemarie Hathaway' glare.

"History repeats itself and it shouldn't have to be your brother to become Strigoi again and back to finally realize what you just did was wrong! You are too young to get involved in that. I was just like you, but your not ready. Not one bit! I know, I understand. But why Viktoria? Honestly I rather you get arrested for beating the crap out of someone then be called vulgar names. I went through it, and its hard. It's not something you want to be hearing. But your brother is right, you will never see him again. If he dare comes back Dimitri and I are going to tag team his ass and maybe even get Abe involved! I am going to buy these clothes and then I think we all need to have a long talk." I finished. I pushed the cart to the register and bought the clothes. Dimitri and Viktoria waited at the entrance. I carried the clothing over my arm. This time Dimitri drove while I sat in the passenger seat.

Viktoria was so young, she shouldn't get caught in all of this. I remember at the academy when word was spreading of me and Jesse, and Ralf. I dragged Lissa into this mess. Then she practically risked her own sanity and mine to get me out of this mess. I shivered at the memories.

"Why Viktoria?" He asked trying to keep his eyes on the road. He seemed a little pained. I wish I could comfort him but I can't. I didn't want to give us away.

"Dimitri, you barely even know me anymore back off. We are ready. I don't care what you say I will see him again. We love each other." She replied. Both harsh and worried at the same time.

"Viktoria I have a deal for you. If you promise not to get in that kind if situation again, then I won't tell Olena. Also if you dare lie to me Viktoria, I will know. I am going to call Abe to get someone to keep a eye on you. Someone who will know." I said. It took everything inside of me not to crack my control and just slap the hell out of her. She needs to have a guardian reputation. The car was silent for a few moments.

"Okay, but please don't tell mamma. I am sorry. I guess I just went a little to far this time." She said. She started breaking down crying. After that Dimitri and I stayed quiet the whole way home. It was around nine when we got back.

"Where have you guys been? I was worried!" Olena scolded as we walked in the door.

"No worries everything is perfect, just a little shopping that's all!" I said hugging her. I showed her the things I bought and she adored the dress. I grabbed my western novel and headed upstairs. I took a quick shower. I washed off the worry of Viktoria. I put on blue flannel night pants and a white t-shirt. My hair was moderately wet. I sat against the headboard and read waiting for Dimitri. I quickly took my medication. It calmed my thoughts and nerves while I sat back and took in the story. Viktoria seemed to make my stress and depression a little more harsher today. Dimitri sat down beside me obviously out of the shower and leaned his head on my shoulder. I sighed and rested my head on his.

"What are we going to do about Tasha?" I asked still focused on my book. He straightened up and wrapped a arm around me.

"I think it would only be fair to tell her in person Rose. I don't know. After today, I just don't know about everything anymore. I feel like I am out of touch with everyone." He replied melodramatically rubbing his face with his hands.

"Hey, don't say that. Viktoria just wanted to use your absence against you. Trust me there is no difference between them." I replied pulling his chin to my face. Putting the book down.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." I replied pecking his lips. His warm lips our eyes met. I slip under the covers as did he and I turned the nightstand light out.

"I love you Roza." He whispered. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too comrade." I mumbled and as quickly sucked into sleep.

"Little Dhampir." Adrian sang. We were on a beach. I was wearing the dress I bought. "You look wonderful." He said. The beach was beautiful. The sand was white as snow while the water was a clear blue color. Palm trees line the beach while little fragments of shells scattered themselves across the beach. The sky was blue, purple, red and orange as it lowered into the sky, that would soon draw up the moon.

"I can't say the same. You weren't supposed to drink Adrian!" I responded.

"Above the rules." He said. I furrowed my brows.

"Not above mine your not. Please stay sober." I responded. He waited a few moments. Each second my heart dropped a little and my face grew a little darker.

"Fine. I have to go Little Dhampir. I know it was short and you can't get enough of me, but different times zones." Just like that he was gone and I was awakened. I sat up to see Dimitri was having another nightmare. I grabbed his hand and squeezed eventually he woke up.

"Are you alright?" I asked calmly drawing circles on his hand. He sat up too

and hugged me.

"Sorry I woke you up. Just a bad dream." He said depressingly. He was sweating and his hair was getting matted across his face. I reached up and moved as much away as Dimitri's arms would let me.

"No it's alright. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked looking into his eyes. What could be bothering him? Was it me or Tasha? Could it even be Viktoria? He was in so much pain it hurt, I needed to know.

"Tomorrow, sleep now Roza." He tucked me back in and I cuddled into his chest. I felt his heart beating and his breathing in sync as mine. We were both whole again. His warm arms and his intoxicating scent overwhelmed me and my vision. Throwing me into a deep slumber.

**Viktoria's point of view!**

I sat in my room. I would never see him again. Why were they so harsh we loved each other very much. But I promised, I debated. I stood up pacing and biting my lip. I saw him as the guy I would marry, have children with. But we shouldn't have done that. Stupid teenager hormones I cursed. I opened my door and gently walked down the hall. I needed to apologize. "Dimitri…" I whispered hoping he was still awake. Only a small orb of light leaked out of the room. I peaked through the crack he was in bed…..with Rose?

"I love you Roze." He said. I saw him place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you to comrade." She whispered against her pillow and she turned out the light.

But he was with Tasha. Dimitri was talking about a definition. Wow. I was going to say sorry. What he is doing was wrong. I mean I didn't personally like Tasha. Anger rolled through me. I probably felt like Dimitri had when he saw me and my boyfriend. But he doesn't have any room to talk. He is going to pay.

**AN: Woah! Really long then expected. 8 reviews for the next chapter!**


	12. Authors NoteAgain!

***-* Authors Note *-***

**Hello wonderful readers :D This will be the first day that I haven't updated. Sorry I didn't have enough time, I feel so terrible. But anyway, I want you to know it will be roughly 2-4 days before I can update because I am going to Kings Island with my best friend for her birthday, which is a different state for me. **

**I am so scared because I hate roller coasters! Ugh, anyone have any awesome advice or just some good rides to try. I prefer them without loops! Hah! Sorry to disappoint you all thinking this was another chapter. Now I feel horrible! **

**Love~Dani0515 xoxo!**


	13. Rocket Fuel!

**AN: Wow its been five days. Sorry trip ran longer. From now on updates will be the same which means everyday at midnight and 1:00am for me Haha. **

**Shout Out Time:**

**RayRay97: Oh thanks so much! Grrr I want so much to happen to Tasha too! :D Hah I think I am making all of my readers mental.**

**Imadino1997: It turned out to be so much fun. Aha dogs...**

**Chapter 11:Rocket Fuel**

**RPOV**

I woke up at a few minutes after nine. I noticed Dimitri still asleep. I slipped out of bed. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair and put on my deodorant. I carried my book downstairs and groggily walked into the kitchen. I started putting the coffee beans into the machine along with the filter, I poured in the water and turned it on. I found another note on the refrigerator.

_Rose,_

_ Yeva and I are out shopping again. I picked up some few ingredients for recipes Dimka knows. Viktoria is at school like usual, same for Sonya and the others. Have fun._

_ Always Love,_

_ Olena_

I smiled. Always love. My mind taunted over the words. I just felt so warm and fuzzy in this house. I sighed. I heard Dimitri enter the room. I threw the note away like the other one and poured him and I a cup. He looked tired as he slipped into a chair, barely able to open his eyes a little. I laughed a little at that. I gave it to him while I sat beside him and opened my book. "Did I wake you up?" I asked looking into his tired eyes.

"Nope." He took a swig of his coffee and immediately brightened up a little. He looked more lively. I started reading my book and taking a sip myself. I did pretty good. I got to the part in the book and it seemed like a gun war was about to going on. It described a circle around the people and how they were shouting threats at each other. "I should probably make you something to eat." He said getting up.

"No it is fine. I was thinking we could get ready and spend our time out in town and eat." I pushed him back up snuggling back in my book and drinking my coffee.

"That sounds good...relaxing. It is really beautiful." He said leaning on his wrist looking at me. I looked back. His normal tied ponytail was gone and his hair rested on the side of his face. I kind of liked it that way.

"Okay then let's get ready." I smiled. When he got up I couldn't help it but I wrapped my arms and give him a hug. My head rested against his chest and he reluctantly responded.

"Whats that for?" He said resting his cheek on top of my head.

I shrugged. "Just felt like you needed one." I responded.

"Oh Roza." He chuckled. I pulled away and pranced upstairs. I pulled on the tank and skinny jeans I bought. I put on black high-top converse and slipped my stake in my pocket. I wore the nazur and chotki Lissa bought me. I wore my hair the paper straight way it was. I waited downstairs for Dimitri to hurry up and finish. He came down on with jeans and a navy shirt that showed his muscles. He threw on his duster and slipped his stake in his pocket. "Ready?" He asked. I quickly nodded while we retreated outside. Today it actually felt like a spring day and everything seemed so lively.

We hopped into the car. Dimitri was driving of course. I noticed that what seemed like a bakery was coming up. I couldn't help contain the butterflies that flew through me as he held my hand sitting beside me. He steered the way. "Wait a sec." With that he walked inside. It took him a moment, I just looked at the sunlight rays outside. He quickly came back with doughnuts.

"Mmm." I said as he handed me a few. I could tell they were freshly baked and tasted so good. We sat there eating. "This is so good! The best I ever ate!" I said after eating my share.

"Hah. Expect everything to be better here." He chuckled.

"So where are we heading too?" I asked looking at him. He looked back at me with his burning brown eyes.

"I was thinking we could maybe go to a park or so. Drive around a little. You okay with that?" He asked.

"Sounds great!" (**AN: If you play All about us by:He is we goes along perfectly!)** I replied sitting back. He reached over and grabbed my hand. I smiled. I pecked him on his cheek. His soft warm cheek. He started the car and drove off. We finally made it to our destination. It was beautiful. Trees lined a concrete sidewalk along with flowers surrounding. No one was here. We got out of the car and he pulled be by a tree on the ground. I sat there laying in his arms. We faced towards the sky it was perfect. It was all about us.

"What is your dream about?" I burst out. I knew it was unexpected because he stiffened up a little.

"Oh Roza it is so terrible." I heard him choke up. We both sat up. My face was kind of shocked. I knew whatever it was has been bugging him all morning. I put my hand in his. "I dream about all of them. I sucked everything out of them. I killed a little boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His mom cried. Called me a monster and cursed me. I later took her out. I didn't have feelings then. Not one day night can I go without seeing their faces in their sleep. They were so scared..." He trailed off. My throat closed in on me.

"There is something you forgot Dimitri. I can see them." I said sitting straight up and focusing. It has been over forty days. But it was years since Lissa's parents. I crossed my legs and focused on the air in front of me.

"No. Don't do this, I deserve to feel this way." He sat up gripping his knees. I went ahead.

"Please come to me. Please." I begged. I felt my walls come down. Many figures stood in front of me. I didn't recognize any of them. It was very busy. They glided along as if they didn't see me. "If this is what it takes Dimitri, I am doing it. Your in so much pain. Please understand." I said. I watched intently as they passed by focusing on one. They appeared in front of me. I felt tears run down my face. The woman was a petite figure with brown hair along with blue eyes. The boy wore a smile by his moms side. She was a dhampir.

"Why, hello." I said waving a hand at the boy. I was smiling. He laughed. His blonde curls swirled on his shoulder. Of course you couldn't hear it. I was still crying. "This guy behind didn't mean to hurt you. He wasn't himself. He hurts so bad about it. Can you forgive him? You seem so much happier... I can't talk long." I said looking at them. The mom had a sympathetic face on. The boy sat smiling. She nodded cautiously. "Is it...is it peaceful there?" I asked looking. She laughed as well and nodded enthusiastically. I felt my focus slipping. "Well he is beautiful." I said looking at him. He swayed in circles. She signed her hand in a gesture which I assumed of thank you and left. "Whoa." I said sitting back beside him. He was only looking at his feet.

"Do they hate me?" He asked. His voice cracked.

"No. The mother was very sympathetic. The boy was so cute. He has the blondest curls. The mom said it is wonderful there. She seemed very happy. It took focus beyond control though." I said leaning against him. "You should be able to sleep now." I said. He looked at me intently and wiped a tear. Unexpectedly he wrapped his arms around me. I am pretty sure if I could see aura's his would be gold. We both laid hand in hand on the grass looking at the clouds. Kind of like Bella and Edward in Twilight. Ugh. Twilight again?

"There is so many more. But I am relieved." He said. I hoped out of his arms and into the car. "Where are you going?" He asked alert and sat up.

I replied rolling my eyes. I turned on the radio station. I heard the song All About Us by He is We. Perfect. "Dance with me comrade." I said turning it up. I climbed out and helped him up. I wrapped one hand behind his neck and one with his hand while one wrapped around my waist. I loved the feeling of his warm hand. "Oh and I am a suckish dancer." I replied. He laughed.

"Ah Rose." He said sighing. We started moving and my foot stepped on his. He laughed. He gently stepped on mine back.

"Hey!" I shouted trying to keep us moving. It was all about us. My heart was melting in my chest mixing in with the butterflies that fulfilled me all over. We still flowed on the green grass. The sun acted as a spotlight casting a black shadow behind me. Everything was so peaceful and quiet the only thing that filled the air was the wind and the sound of miscellaneous animals. He took my breathe away.

Our warm bodies were pressed together. Everything was perfect. A specific but beautiful moment. The words he said replayed over me, Dimitri said it was only him and I. "This is our new song, love." I said laughing. He ended up twirling me in a quick circle. Catching me quickly before I fell. I laughed as did he and we started back up again. It was soon over but he held me while we rested in the grass.

"I love you." He said pecking me on the cheek.

"You too. Hard not to comrade." I laughed, he smiled.

"We were planning on driving but it should be time to go home." I replied standing up. I think the word 'we' and 'home' brightened his mood.

"We still have some time to drive. I know mamma is wanting to make a special dinner." He replied. I hopped in the car and we started driving down the road. We had the windows rolled down and some music playing. I looked out the window as we passed government buildings.

"The structures are beautiful." I chided as I let my arms fold out the window.

"Indeed. Look over there." He said pointing in front of me. There was what seemed to be fountain surrounded by bushes. The building was so tall and modern. Sleek and white with a beautiful garden.

"Woah." I responded. I fell back into the seat and held his hand. "Was this how you acted when you were in America?" I asked looking at him.

"Partially. I missed home a lot. I was pretty lonely." He said. He took his thumb and drew circles on the back of my hand. We arrived back home to smell the delicious rays if food flowing outside of the house. We broke apart. He quickly kissed my lips and brushed my hair in front of the door.

"Today was perfect. Thank you Roza." He said.

"Agreed." I muttered against his lips as I gave him one last peck. We permanently broke apart and walked inside while he hung up his duster. We sat at the table and ate as normal keeping our relationship as little known as possible. The food was delicious as usual and I went to clean the dishes. It was only me and Viktoria. We finished fast as I made my way to bed only for my arm to be caught. "Um hello?" I said turning around folding my arms to face her.

"I know about you and Dimitri!" She said stamping her foot. I covered her mouth.

"Shhh! How do you know. Don't you dare tell anyone." I hissed covering her mouth which she removed quickly.

"I won't if you follow my condition." She said staring at me. I arched a eyebrow while she angrily sighed. "Since you dragged me away from my boyfriend, I want you to leave Dimitri." She said. I laughed.

"Are you insane? What if I don't huh? Think your tough?" I asked. I stepped a little closer.

"I will be the one telling Tasha." She replied. I stepped back.

"You can't that is Dimitri's job. Plus if she finds out she will bring him back to her, that is her guardian, he has to do what she says. You can't!" My voice choked up. Dimitri would have to leave me. He was to full of pride to quit his job.

"Guess you will have to figure it out, huh?" She walked out of the room with her chest and head held high like she won a match. I went to the counter, there sat some awesome Russian Vodka, AKA Rocket fuel. I grabbed it along with a glass and sat at the table. I poured some and swallowed. I felt the tears running down my face. My phone was ringing but I was ignoring it. The tears kept coming. Either way I would have to leave Dimitri or Dimitri would have to leave me.

"Rose?" Someone asked. I looked around the corner and saw Yeva. I wiped my tears quickly and patted the seat beside me. My face was probably flushed.

"I know you know why I am crying." I whispered looking down into my hands. She nodded. "What is the better thing to do. The right way? I don't know anything Yeva. We were just starting to get on the right foot. Should I leave? I mean he is with Tash-" I was cut off.

"Child." She chided. "One at a time dear." She laughed. "I can't tell you everything but I can give you advice. Your heart and mind are going to separate ways. Choose the one with the stronger pull." She then got up on her way out.

"Yeva?" She looked back expectant. "Am I...good enough for him, will everything turn out okay?" I asked looking at her wringing my hands in front of me.

"The question is he good enough for you? They will only turn out okay as you want them to be." She responded and left. Damn. All the heartache, all the pain everything was coming back. I tried to walk only to fall. I sat there not moving. I cried into my hands as the numbing feeling started coming back to me.

**AN: Going to leave you here! 8 reviews for a next chapter? Love Dani! **


	14. Shutting You Out

**AN: So how emotional did the last chapter make you? Well I bet this one will be ten times worse! **

**All rights belong to R.M. Much love, Dani **

**Shout Out Time:**

**Rangarose: Thank you so much for your review!**

**RayRay97: Great to hear from you again dear :D Hah some slaps would be good right around now! Thanks =) **

**Chapter 12: Shutting You Out**

**RPOV**

I sat there crying. Honestly I have no idea what to do. I still had the vodka in my hand which burned my throat when I swallowed it. It made me go into a coughing fit. I sat there with my back against the wall with my feet pulled into my chest. Most likely I would see him in two months. But would he forgive me by then. Things will only be okay as you want them to be, Yeva's advice ran through my head.

"Rose?" I looked up and saw Dimitri. I could barely see him due to the fact I was drunk, and crying a ocean over here. "What's wrong?" He asked coming to sit beside me. He took the bottle away along with pulling me into his chest.

"Just promise me you won't hate me. Promise you will always love me, and if I do anything, it's for the best?" I asked smothering my face in his chest.

"What is this about Roza? Why are you so sad? I promise. I will always love you. Forever." He said rubbing my back. I tried making up a excuse.

"I think it is just darkness. It's okay. That's good, I love you too." I said standing up nearly falling back down if it wasn't for Dimitri. He helped me stand. I was still crying though but he didn't ask.

"Remember about the time you saw Mason and you felt so scared. I remember you were so tired and...dead. You shut us all out. You were so petrified, you were so alert hoping not to see him again. Don't shut me out Rose." He said taking both of my hands. I stood in front of him looking in his eyes. So much aching filled me. My heart and mind, choose the stronger one. My mind was telling me I should leave and catch up later. My heart was telling me if it was love it would all work out. Tasha shouldn't be the one to take him away from me and that it was my job to protect him. He was to be the one to tell Tasha. If Tasha took him back she would probably use compulsion on him, or torture the crap out of him. My heart was pulling every essence in me in that direction. It was so strong that it seemed to give me a floating sensation.

"Your going to hate me so much..." I whispered. He shook his head and lead me upstairs. I changed into shorts and a t-short and climbed in bed. He held me so close. I was still crying. "I have a choice Dimitri, and it is so terrible to make." I said against him.

"Rose." He said grabbing my face in his hands. "You will make the right choice, sleep now. Remember I do love you." He pecked my forehead and started falling asleep. I waited silently calmed down by now. I started going over the things I need to pack. I waited until he was asleep indefinite. I climbed out of the bed and started packing.

Silent tears fell down from my face. It is for the best. I changed into a hoodie and jeans, and I cared for the essentials. I took a pill and began writing my letter for Dimitri.

_Dimitri,_

_ Where do I begin? These past few days have been the best days of my life. Every feeling I had about us as resurfaced and is still managing to grow. I can't put my absence in terms that could make anything understandable. I am pretty sure if you ask Yeva something she will tell you what is going on. No matter where our life's take us, if we end up different places I will always love you. I wish that I could have stayed longer. I know that times will seem so dark but know that if I could, I would be there with you catching you tears. You told me you loved me no matter what and I hope you meant that. Maybe later we will meet again. Until then everyday I will be drowning in every good thing about you, which is everything. I was so limited in options, but I know I choose the right one. Just make a excuse and tell the family I had to leave early, a court emergency or something. But make sure they know I love them. _

_ Always love Comrade,_

_ Your Roza._

I finished the letter in tears. How could I be letting a little girl take advantage of me? But it was better for it to be said by Dimitri. Truth was it would only be two months. But two months can pass so slowly definitely if the days were going to be miserable. I left the note on the pillow I slept on and proceeded downstairs. I luckily got out of the house quietly. I was sure that my phone and stake were tucked into my front pocket. I saw a cab coming out and quickly hopped in.

"Saint Petersburg, please?" I asked handing him a wad of cash.

"Sure this ride will take a few hours. Thanks for the tip miss." I only nodded my head. I looked up. He looked in his early twenties and had blonde skater style hair, and blue eyes. He was a dhampir.

"You know Saint Petersburg has a high criminal rate. Is there any particular safe place I can make sure a lovely lady like you can be dropped off?" He asked.

"Just a hotel. I am not planning on hunting any Strigoi tonight." I scoffed he was shocked but composed his face.

"I couldn't tell you were a dhampir. I can tell your not from this place, so what brings you here?" He asked.

"Are you just going to shower me in questions? I am the guardian for Vasilisa Dragonmir, I am currently on vacation. Just traveling around you know." I stated leaning back in my seat.

"Woah. You must be the charming Rosemarie Hathaway. I am Destery. Nice to meet you. So you are Janine's daughter? She seems pretty hard core. You were trained by that Belikov guy. You also took down those Strigoi at St. Vlad's and Spokane." He reminded me of. My mood instantly dropped. The butterflies started kicking inside me.

"Well. You seem to know my whole biography. If you don't mind, I would like to get some rest." I responded leaning against the door window. I watched as we zoomed by the streetlights and quickly passed the buildings, I feel asleep quickly and fell into a spirit dream. We were back at Royal Court except in the garden. It was quite amazing.

"Wow Little Dhampir your not looking so good." Adrian said. I only rolled my eyes. Clearly they haven't gotten the new yet.

"A little rocket fuel isn't going to kill me." I muttered.

"Oh yea? If I can't drink neither can you!" He frowned. I took both of his green eyes in my hands but still keeping a safe distance.

"I am above my rules. Your not. Plus I don't go around smoking cigarettes and wearing my hair in a messy I-am-so-sexy kind of way." I smiled while he laughed. He then turned serious.

"Your auru is leaking red, black, and... what's wrong?" He asked. Taking my hand and squeezing.

"You will find out in the morning. Now let me out of this." I said almost shouting.

"I want to find out what the hell is going on!" He yelled and quickly left. Damn. I then woke up and found we had arrived at our destination.

"Thank you for bringing me. I know it has been a long drive. See you soon. Also it was awesome to meet another dhampir Destery." I said. I got out taking my bags.

"No problem. Same." With that he drove off. I walked into the hotel sleepily and saw a man sitting there. I dragged my luggage behind me as I waited for him too look up. I cleared my throat.

"What kind of rooms do you have available at the moment?" I asked. This followed by a raging typing fit into the computer.

"We have a suite consisting of two queen size beds. Sorry it is all we got." He replied. I nodded and handed over my credit card. Soon enough I was in my huge room. Alone.

**AN: So did you like it hate it, let me know! Seven reviews for the next chapter :) Oh and don't worry she doesn't love Destery! Love Dani! **


	15. Quits!

**AN: Okay so yesterday, I had writers block. And it sucked D:**

**Shout Out Time:**

**VampireAcademyy: Always (Hah had a Snape moment :D)**

**RangaRose: Heck! Indeed Dimitri should understand very well. Glad to hear from you again :D**

**Chapter 13: Quits!**

**DPOV**

I woke up to hear a strong ringing in my ear. I rolled over and caught the phone on the verge of ignoring it. I hope it didn't wake Rose. I looked and saw it was Adrian.

"Belikov." I grunted. I tried to keep my eyes open.

"What the hell is wrong with Rose?" Adrian ask. I immediately woke up and looked over. She wasn't there, her bags were gone. I felt the bed while there was little warmness left. Panic rushed through me.

"She is fine. Later Ivashkov." I said. I noticed a letter laying neatly on the pillow, along with her side if the bed made up. Every emotion I could imagine poured through me. It had tear stains dotting all over the page like a ongoing tattoo. I read intently to find anything about Rose.

_Dimitri,_

_Where do I begin? These past few days have been the best days of my life. Every feeling I had about us as resurfaced and is still managing to grow. I can't put my absence in terms that could make anything understandable. I am pretty sure if you ask Yeva something she will tell you what is going on. No matter where our life's take us, if we end up different places I will always love you. I wish that I could have stayed longer. I know that times will seem so dark but know that if I could, I would be there with you catching you tears. You told me you loved me no matter what and I hope you meant that. Maybe later we will meet again. Until then everyday I will be drowning in every good thing about you, which is everything. I was so limited in options, but I know I choose the right one. Just make a excuse and tell the family I had to leave early, a court emergency or something. But make sure they know I love them. _

_Always love Comrade,_

_Your Roza._

I felt tears streak the page and roll down my face. I wiped them quickly . _It's okay to cry. _My mental Roza reminded me. _Just ask Yeva._ I cared for the essentials and silently went downstairs. I saw grandmother sitting there. I stood there stiffly with the note and my luggage in one hand.

"Going to get her Dimka?" She whispered. I only nodded swiftly. She laughed at me. "Oh Roza. She left so quickly she didn't even see me. I had a word to speak with her." She muttered starting to get up.

"Where is she? Is she okay, when did she leave?" I blurted out. She smiled at me.

"She left a few hours ago. She is in Saint Petersburg, she should be arriving around now. She is planning, always planning she is. You must find her. She is in a very delicate state right now, the darkness isn't helping." She started leaving but I stopped her again.

"Why?" I begged. She looked at me with a somber face. I could tell this situation tired her.

"Ask your sister. Oh and Dimitri, things will get worse before they get better." She growled. She left silently muttering some things in Russian. I was quite surprised. I caught the words 'filthy.' That was all I needed to know. I ran upstairs and grabbed Viktoria. She squirmed against me as I pinned her against the wall.

"Why did Roza leave?" I growled moving my face towards her. She shook her head vigorously and cursed at me. I only tightened my grip. It made her uncomfortable but not enough to hurt her.

"Since you made me leave my boyfriend, she was too leave you. If she didn't apply and leave I told her I would tell Tasha. I made sure either way she had to leave." She stated trying to pry me away. She struggled against me. I looked her in the eyes. Was she crazy? This didn't make sense Tasha might be my fiancee but I was Lissa's guardian. She tricked Rose. Rose thought I must be Tasha's since we were supposed to get married. Damn.

"You...you... forget it! I will never forgive you Viktoria Belikov!" I yelled letting her go she only backed up against the wall and whimpered. I only had a few hours. Rose would probably be asleep knowing her. I hopped in the car and speed towards Saint Petersburg.

With every mile my heart beat came harder as did my breathe. Everything over this past year was built up inside me. I loved her. It hurt. Rose was tricked. Forget Tasha, it was Rose I truly loved. Even though Tasha could give me a family, I wouldn't be able to give her anything in return. Not my love and not my heart. I looked for the only decent hotel in the city. It was huge and yellow. My eyelids draped but that wouldn't stop me. I rushed inside with my luggage. I noticed the clerk was very tired and I took advantage of it. I slid on a smile and extended a hand.

"Dimitri Belikov, Rose Hathaway called me here. Can you give me the key and room number?" I asked. He looked at me weird for a second but he frowned and gave in.

"119..." He yawned. I rushed on the elevator hoping to get there in time. Rose please be there. I silently prayed as I made it to the floor. If there was a god listening, I hope he responded. I entered the card and walked in. I ran over and and she looked up. She looked terrible. Her hair was matted on her face. Her face was red and stained with tears. She sat on the bed with her knees drawn up. When she saw me she stood up in a flash.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered. Her clothes were wrinkled as she stood up. Her brown eyes were sprinkled with water. I ran up to her and kissed her. I stood there for a while. I was so worried. She was okay, even though she looked like she had been through hell. I bent down and encircled my arms around her. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I lost you once, I will never lose you again. I will always find you." I said looking down at her. She was beautiful, every single thing about her. Even if she was in her 'ugliest' form. But that would never happen to her. I loved her too much.

**RPOV**

I laid on my bed. I sat there with my medicine in one hand. I sat up not wanting to be caught into another dream with the raging spirit boy. But I couldn't help it. I cried onto my knees. I couldn't shake off the feeling of leaving, it wasn't safe here. I needed to move fast. Maybe I could somehow manage into Belgium. It probably wasn't that far. I felt warm tears roll down my face one after another. I heard a clicking in the door and, I stood up quickly. I went to make a reach for my stake till I saw who it was.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked. My tongue tripped across my words. Panic shot through me. She was going to tell Tasha, he would have to leave. He surprised me. He didn't yell he didn't scream, he kissed me. I thought I was going to lose him forever. He looked down at me.

"I lose you once, I will never lose you again, I will always find you." He whispered at me. We touched foreheads. I only shook my head.

"She is going to tell Tasha." I stated. Every emotion ripped through me. He nodded.

"But Tasha isn't my charge. Lissa is." He reminded me.

"What? She tricked me that little who-" He cut me off.

"Stop, it doesn't matter. We need to get you back home before they noticed there was some kind of drama." He replied tugging on me. What was he saying? I didn't run away only to return. Honestly I kind of thought of it as defending our love. Tasha was not going to know.

"No." I replied. I had a decision. I wasn't going to let Tasha know. I am staying and he was going to leave. He was surprised that I refused. I looked at him and gave him my 'Rosemarie Hathaway' glare. "I would not have gone through all of this, if I wanted to risk everything." I replied. He grabbed my wrist.

"You have to go, Lissa, said I have to guard you. Rose, be reasonable. I love you. Come on lets go. No one will find out." He replied trying to drag me farther. I grabbed on to the bed post and jerked him off me. Anger coursed through me.

"Do you not understand what I am saying? I care...I care! I am not going! I am staying here with you or not. You know these past few days have been a fantasy. You have a fiancee, and I well, I have a duty. I took this 'vacation' from a break from you, from everyone! It is time to wake up, there can be no 'us'. It is you and Tasha, and then Rose. You are not making me leave! I am tired of you thinking you know what is best for me. You don't." I finished shouting. Everything here pissed me off. Something was telling me it was darkness but something else was telling me it was reality.

"No...no it wasn't Roza. Are you calling it quits? I came out here all the way to get you. I love you Rose!" He replied looking at me intently, crushed.

"I am, there is no us. Reality just bit me pretty hard in the ass. These past days have been great but they weren't real. You will have to return to Tasha. What happens when she finds out, or Adrian? Do you think she will just say 'okay' and move on? Besides that, remember we are both Lissa's guardian we can't be together. It won't work out. I am not leaving. I am staying here!" I fiercely replied.. He stared at me. He then nodded angrily. I was crying, I didn't want to do this.

"I will call Lissa and she can send another guardian." He replied and left. What did I just do? I didn't mean it. I took another pill. But was I lying? He would have to face Tasha. We were both Lissa's guardians. I would soon have to co-exist with him after these two months, but would I be able to face him. Did I really do this to save us both? I mean was I saving the heartbreak we would later face, or was I just being a self centered brat? I loved him so much. But I just let him walk away out of this door. I found some good liquor and drank. That seemed to be all I did these days.

**AN: Eight reviews for next chapter? I love you wonderful readers :D**


	16. Coffee

**AN: Wow over 200 reviews, you guys are awesome :D**

**Shout Out Time: **

**KatyaBarnes: I missed you! That's a little weird...but anyway your review made me lol, I believe you live in the gutter, confess!**

**OliviaWilliams: I appreciated your review because it was long and thoughtful, and made my day :)**

**Valover21: Wow, your review was amazing. No, thank you for reader and putting up with my day apart updates :D**

**Chapter 14: Coffee**

**RPOV**

I sat on my bed. Thinking about everything. Everything ended up being Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian, my parents, everyone I let down. All I seemed to be was a let down. I drank, I pitied myself. It sickened me to think this was all I was. Slow down, no your not, I reminded myself. I started pacing barely able to stand on my own. This was when I was weak, and I hated this. This was when I needed Dimitri most. But no, I am a stupid dhampir who pushes everyone away from me. I laid on my bed pulled into a spirit dream. Adrian sat on the grass. His eyes reflected the green mossy color that was placed under the gleaming sun. He was wearing a dark green v-neck. He was wearing his hair in the natural I-am-so-sexy way, I rolled my eyes at this. The high cheekbones he had was clenched. I could see the anger had a strong passionate burn in his eyes.

"Adrian, I am sorry for what I did, it was stupid and just tell Lissa everything is fine." I exclaimed. He was still tense. I looked down to notice I was in cutoff shorts along with a rose color red tank top. He only looked at his feet.

"But everything isn't alright Rose. Belikov made you less than happy." He said dramatically looking up at me.

"Oh come on spirit boy, we both know he will kick your ass." I stated folding my arms over my chest. I knew that if he fought him well we all know how that would end. Adrian's pretty face would need surgery reconstruction. It hurt inside to know I just let him go. Every single thing between me and Dimitri was, gone. It hurt so bad my chest failed me as I stumbled to the ground. I buried my face in the fresh dirt smell. It actually smelt refreshing and relaxing.

"Rose we had a condition, your waking up." He growled. Condition my butt. But I did wake up. My vision was hazy and everything seemed so loud while my head was pounding. Stupid hangover, I cursed. I looked up and there was Dimitri. I fell back asleep on my pillows and reached a hand up to my head.

"I called Lissa." He said quietly standing above my side of the bed. I groaned and pulled the covers over my face. The pounding in my head grew harder. "Wake up Rose." He chastised. I sat up and looked at him. His hair was placed back into his ponytail like usual.

"Not so loud." I hissed. I went into the kitchen and grabbed and started making coffee and took the pill I was given. It seemed to help, with the pounding headache. I rubbed my head while he looked at me intently. I didn't know how to phrase it without it somehow hitting us both emotional. "Hangover from hell... what did she say?" I muttered taking another sip. I looked up to his big brown Russian eyes, that I absolutely loved.

"Well she said they were short on guardians. I have to stay here." I nodded in consideration. Was Lissa up to something? This was all too convenient. I didn't care. Looks like god decided to give me a second chance. "Look for last night-" I was cutoff. I started to twirl my cup in between in my hands.

"It was a mistake." He replied quickly. It felt good knowing he forgave me. I gave a sad smile.

"But, I think you were right Rose, we are better off as friends." He replied and got up but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"It's okay to stay for awhile, I can make you coffee...as friends?" I asked he only nodded.

"I would like that." He smiled. My heart skipped a beat inside me. When I turned back to the filter, I was smiling so much I was pretty sure you could see all my teeth. It was a new start.

**DPOV**

I left the room while Rose just got done throwing her hissy fit. I came all the way down here to find Roza! I loved her so much, and she didn't want to return it. I ran back downstairs to the desk clerk. He was the same one as yesterday. He was quite surprised to see me as his face lit up. "Dimitri Belikov." He stated I nodded.

"I need to get a room please." I responded kindly. Who knew how long before my control would leave me. He immediately handed over a room key and I applied. It was totally on the whole other side of the building from Rose and I liked it. But that wasn't what I wanted. I just wanted to hug her so much for keeping safe. I took my anger out on the room. I ended up crushing a chair and landed a few good blows on the wall. I cried gripping my hair at the end of the bed. Control, I warned myself. I cried when I heard my phone ringing. I composed myself quickly. "Belikov." I grunted.

"Dimka, don't give in that easy. Rose regrets it all. Just wade it out a few hours, everything will be fine. Except the hotel will be a little mad about the holes." I heard my grandmother say. I laughed hysterically.

"Didn't you hear her? I did, I did, and each word was a bullet to my head. I am going insane, am delirious!" I growled into the phone she only sighed and hung up. It took me a few minutes to calm down. Grandmother wouldn't have said it unless there was a reason. I decided to sleep it off. There was Adrian Ivashkov. We were in a plain white room. We were both wearing white, and he looked angry, while I probably had a distant look in my eyes. "Why white?" I asked. Taller and braver than ever.

"So I could have a good contrast when the last drop of blood bleeds out of you." He growled. I stared at him. I put on my mask.

"What about Rose? How would she feel? All you think about is yourself Ivashkov. She only want Rose to make you happy, you don't care about how Rose feels. You just want another dhampir you can sleep with and leave. Rose doesn't need your misery." I scoffed. He drew back.

"How do you know what I feel about Rose? I love Rose, I care about what happens to Rose. If Rose is happy, then I am happy." He replied pointing a finger at me.

"Then accept it Ivashkov. We are together again and she is mine." I growled.

"You and I both know, you will never have a fair chance with Tasha in the picture. Well Belikov, I accept your challenge. Since you manned up a little and we called game, let me go visit my lady." He smiled and just like that he was gone. I woke up and it was time to end their conversation. I darted to Rose's room. I crawled in the room and woke her up.

**AN: Okay pretty short so six reviews for another chapter?**


	17. Death and Decay

**AN: Sorry for the past few days. Ugh computer charger broke D: Anyway school starts back again on Monday, hopefully updates will still come regularly. Hopefully, this summer passed so fast it sucks!**

**Shout Out Time:**

**NbjBrownie: Thanks :D**

**KatyaBarnes: I seriously laughed when I read your review. But what the crap is a bazooka? Nah you just live in the gutter!**

**Chapter 15: Death and Decay**

**RPOV**

Dimitri sat at the table sipping on his coffee as did I. I looked out the windows. I could tell I was on human time. Things were safer this way. But it would leave me exhausted by the time we would go back on human schedule. "I think we should go back to Olena's." I blurt out looking at him. He had a light smile.

"What makes you say that?" He asked taking another sip. I finished my cup and put it in the little sink they had. I started washing it while Dimitri came up and washed is too. I pondered over my words.

"Well I won't be seeing them for another year so I just get the best look at them I can. Plus we have that dinner tonight." I said. I noticed a few soapy bubbles. I picked them up with one hand and blew them on his face. He was shocked while I just laughed. He put on a frown and did the same. "Hey."

"Oh Roza." He said. My heart skipped a beat inside me. But did that matter now? Just friends, well for now at least. I giggled and wiped the bubbles off my forehead and finished putting the things where they belong.

"Well I guess be back here in a hour, I have some things to do." He arched a eyebrow at me. I waved it off and frowned while he slipped out the door. I quickly put on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt and walked outside with my stake. No Strigoi would be out, but just in case. I looked outside to see the big city staring back at me. There was building, shops, many cars. People looked at me as I watched aimlessly at the scenery which constantly changed around me. It was time I sorted out my feelings. I walked around the buildings and then discovered a park. It was pretty lonely except for a few people. I sat and watched the bright shadow the sun cast on the earth.

So it was pretty obvious, I loved Dimitri. But in the end I still had to ask the question. How the hell was this all going to end up in place. He was with Tasha and well, I was with me myself and I. Plus he is guarding Lissa. Why was everything so freaking hard? I mean if I dated Dimitri, it would surely cause a stir. I mean Tasha would probably set me on fire, and Lissa would scold me. Adrian would become a drunk again. Abe would be the only sane one and that was never good. Janine would be freaking about how this situation interrupted her wedding. I didn't feel like dealing with a bridezilla.

I just needed a good day. Once in my life. I looked out to the horizon to see the fog that clouded the vision on the top of huge skyscrapers. I put my hands on my knees and just took a huge breathe. The trees had a green tint as if they were receiving color they lost after a huge battle against death. It was so peaceful. I sat there for minutes, hours who knew just glorifying the beauty. I saw the sky become a clear blue. It cast its warm rays on me as it heated the air. I started walking back. I looked into the lobby Dimitri was standing there with his bag and mine with his hands folded in front of him on the lobby couch.

He looked like he was in deep thought. His hair kind of formed a mask around his head. I tilted my head and stared unbearably. He looked so handsome sitting like that. "Comrade." I said looking at him.

"Rose, guardians are coming?" He said. I looked at him. I immediately went into action. I scanned the room. A squad looked to be in a black van.

"We need to leave now. Why?" I asked looking at him. He lifted the backs up and they started invading. There was no leaving now it seemed. My heart thudded so loud in my ears, there were six of them. One was Eddie and Mikhail. They stood in the back.

"Tasha was murdered. Take them down!" He hissed as we leapt into action. My first opponent was Meredith. don't hesitate. I lunged at her. I kicked her backwards. I looked to see Eddie and Mikhail taking down the other two. She landed a blow on my face. I staggered a little. I turned around as she ran and grabbed her by her neck. I pressed hard while she eventually fainted. I saw Dimitri land one last blow the sent Stan down. Eddie and Mikhail looked at us. I noticed the clerk was no gone probably calling the police.

"Hurry, we don't have time get in the van." Dimitri and I complied as we slipped into the blacked out van hearing strained police sirens approaching. We fortunately had time to grab our luggage. Mikhail veered a turn that made Dimitri squash me against the window. Obviously trying to get us out of there as quick as possible.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked looking at them. None of them mentioned a word. My anger grew by the minute until Dimitri finally opened his mouth. When he did this I didn't know what to except.

"The trip was too convenient. They think you somehow managed to get help outside and murdered her. They stripped our titles and want to capture us for questioning. Me recently turning back from Strigoi didn't help, so they are after me too." I stood at him with my mouth wide open. What? I mean I never liked Tasha but I didn't murder her. I grew numb and I am pretty sure I was paling. I never, I couldn't. I could kill Strigoi but not capable of killing a human, Moroi for exact.

"What? How was she so called 'murdered?'" I asked looking at him. He wound a arm around my shoulder.

"I can't explain right now, Rose. But it will all end up okay." He said. I just pressed a hand to my forehead. It was clammy and warm. I was started to shake. Be strong, don't cry I murmured to myself. But was Tasha really dead, and if so who really murdered her?

**AN: This was sooooo short. This was basically the action chapter which kicked it all off. Eight reviews?**


	18. Underestimate

~Very Important Read~ Since school has started back, I can't update often and I hate it and I hate school! Ugh I had such a bad day, my locker seems permanently jammed and my house key is in there so I had to wait outside in the heat. Anyway just a heads up. Ironically I want to be a teacher =D Love D.

Shout Out Time:

KatyaBarnes: I think it is my responsibility to make sure you don't kill any characters with a bazooka without permission. Therefore, Kill Tasha!

TheVampireNextDoor: Darling you are too kind! Your reviews cheer me up so much! Much love!

SassYNoles: Are you sure? J

Chapter 16: Underestimate

RPOV

I watched as we passed by all the greeneries and Russia. "Just please tell me where we are going?" I said looking over at them. Mikhail focused on the road while Eddie just leaned against the window. I sighed and Dimitri looked over at me. I was shaking, pale, and I felt the butterflies kicking in my chest and stomach. This was the first time I was truly scared, for once in my life. I would be executed for no reason.

"We are getting you out of Russia, as soon as possible. We are getting on a plane and getting as far away as Court as we can." He said stating laying back in his seat.

"Dimitri that won't help. Nothing will hurt us the closer we are too it. The clues are there, I don't even know how she supposedly died." I said looking at him folding my arms. I wasn't going to cry, that showed weakness. I needed to be stronger now than ever. We needed every piece of information we could find. I was being framed. All emotions poured through me. While do I put myself through these situations? I don't know I was a shrouded mess. I took my medicine and Dimitri raised a brow while I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, what do you think these situations do to me. My life is on the line…" I said looking him in the eyes.

"Just calm down. We will explain it all when were on the plane, promise." He said going back to his corner. He looked gorgeous even if his hair was sloppy parted across his face and stress was thickly laced into the environment. I ran a hand through my hair and checked in on Lissa. She was sitting beside Christian comforting him and Adrian had what looked to be vodka in his hand.

This was the first time I saw Christian truly cry. He was a flushed red color and Lissa sat patting his back.

"Christian. It's not your fault. If we just had enough time I could have healed her. I am so sorry." She said. The grizzly scene played in her mind. Bloody footprints tracked the floor. Glass was broken all over the floor.

"We should have stopped her. You didn't want to heal her did you? Because of what she did to Rose? I can't believe you I love-" He started rambling. Lissa caught him by both wrists as did Adrian.

"Stop Christian. I love you and you know I would never do that. You just need to heal. How could I have healed her?" She questioned. Pictures raced through her mind as did sorrow. The scene played before her.

Everyone was quiet and chatting as they sat around the living room. "I can't wait till Dimitri gets back. We will have a beautiful wedding." Tasha glorified. Suddenly someone crashed in the house throwing glass everywhere. Unknown guardians trampled in. The glass cut several scratches on each of them. The guardians tackled Tasha to the ground throwing her leg in a amazing flexible position. Obviously broken. "Oh god." Lissa said rushing forward to heal her only restrained by another guardian.

"Never." The guardian growled in her ear. She kicked and looked over and saw the others restrained. She tugged and pulled and hysterically cried. Tasha laid in pain as the guardian grabbed her up. She whimpered. Her blood from her cuts scattered all over the floor being tracked by the guardians. "You will never see her again." The guardian commanded as they choked them until they passed out.

"Rose?" Someone shook me. I looked over and saw Dimitri looking back at me. My heart pounded in my head. Tasha was dead, and I was accused. I didn't know either to celebrate or, to cry. My breathing deepened. I looked around and saw we were on a plane. On our way to whatever we were going. Just breathe I commanded myself.

**Tashas Point Of View!**

The guardians dragged me and my broken leg out as I watched my only nephew faint. I put on a small frown. The guardians secured me in a seat and started driving. We darted fast and swayed. This plan was brilliant. Dimitri almost caught me on it too. I remember being in the café when Lissa commanded Dimitri travel with Rose. I was going to do anything in my power to stop it. A broken leg and some cuts were worth it. We were finally taken to the secret tunnels and they helped me into a cozy room.

"Guardian Leontes." I started saying my sentence. All of the other guardians I dismissed and they all nodded. Going back to the stations and wherever the hell they came from. I had a sly smile on my face. "This plan was amazing. First thing they need to do is accuse Rose. After that they decide death penalty, I am going to come back as a hero and say I survived the gruesome attack. By then Rose will be dead, and out of both Dimitri and I life's." I was excited by this plan. He smiled a bright smile and nodded and started working on my cast. I watched as his twisted plaster around it.

"I didn't have to plant much evidence. Since she is known for the hatred she had towards you and the trip she had will all be too convenient. Now all we need to do is get Belikov out of the picture and not let him be seen as a partner in crime." He said. I nodded in thought. If they believed he was apart of it he would be as much trouble as Rose. Oh poor Rose. Never underestimate the power of me.

**AN: Wow total 360! Eight reviews for the next chapter?/**


	19. Tattoos and Peircings

**~VERY IMPORTANT READ~**

**Okay lovely's school is making it so hard for me to update, so I came up with a solution. I need YOU to send KateyJo a pm message saying this : 'Brian was the best one for Chloe and he loved her more!' This will get on her nerves. Do this and I will update TWO TIMES today! YOU must PM me telling me you did it. I need to send at least eight messages. You can add your on little spin too. ALSO: I am thinking about creating a Webs for my readers. If you would actually join and do discussions, leave a comment saying you would just to get a estimate. If ten people do it then a THIRD UPDATE will come!**

**Shout Out Time:**

**KatyaBarnes: Silly girl, get out of that darn gutter!**

**Lovestorybeautiful: Thanks! Hah ironically I hate Tasha too.**

**Blood Drinking Dark Emo Angel: Ahh, nice to hear from you again! Actually I hate Tasha.**

**Chapter 17: Tattoos and Peircings **

**RPOV**

I looked back up and saw we were on a plane. I sighed and saw Dimitri was sitting beside me with a worried look on his face. "I was just with Lissa, its terrible there." I stated. Dimitri placed his hand on mine for a second. I looked down at it hesitantly. I bit my lip.

"We need answers, and we need to talk." He said looking up at me. I didn't really know what to say. I heard my heart pounding in my neck, and in my ears. I looked out the window. This time we were flying over what was a thick green forest. The dense green sent me into a relaxing mood. I let my mind ponder for a few moments. I could barely make out the brown blots underneath the green brush. He still didn't take his hand off mine.

"Right now isn't a good time. I am pissed, being accused of murder and on top of that relationship problems! Then I have a wedding to attend, which I will find mildly difficult to get in with the fact I am a wanted woman…" I trailed off rambling releasing everything off my chest to him. He looked at me with a concerned look. I couldn't explain it. I didn't try to move his hand. I became quiet and just stared.

Everything was screwed and mixed up in some type of way. I love Dimitri, I am a wanted woman. I had a wedding to plan and a friend to make sure is okay and protected miles away. It was overwhelming. For once in my life I felt like I had too much. Hours passed in silence. But that one hand kept so many thoughts running through my head. We finally went off the plane and from then we went in a car. Abe probably had it delivered. He had to be a part of all of this.

"Rose, please don't shut me out." He said looking at me by the door. I looked over at him transferring from the window. He arched his eyebrows. I just absently starred. "Your not even talking, this is bad. I am supposed to be your guardian and if I make you less than happy, well I am sure Ivashkov already informed you." He said glancing at me. I really wanted to ignore this conversation.

"Look, when we get to the hotel we can talk. But right now I just need to think. Forget Adrian." I murmured leaning my head against the car window.

"I have a different idea." He said. He suddenly veered the car a different direction. I waited. I looked down and saw I was wearing a white skirt and a red printed lace tank top. Dimitri must have made me change when I was halfway asleep. I pulled my bag up put on deodorant, combed my hair and took a pill. Too much stress. I waited as we came to a port rising over the horizon. Only a maybe three people inhabited it. He climbed out of the car and opened my side. I got out stiffly and smelled the air.

"Why are we here?" I asked. I looked out into the crashing waves. A body appeared beside mine. I could tell it was Dimitri. I just wanted to go home, fall asleep and never wake back up. All he did was grab my hand and walk me down further. Tears calmly rolled down my face. One after another. "You know, my death is coming after me. Maybe it's death coming back to take me away. He didn't seem to like the fact I walked away from that car crash. I should have been in the ground by now. That, Spokane, and now, here I am." I said. My lips showed a sad smile I focused on the smell, the air. The lowering horizon. He spun me around and grasped my shoulders tightening his hands a little.

"Don't say that." He practically growled. I only looked at him. "Where would everyone be without you? Lissa, Adrian, Christian,…me?" He asked. It was like a quick slap in the face. I opened my mouth to argue but quickly shut it debating on all of the right words to use, or ones I could simply argue.

"I am so loose at the seams right now. I don't know where I stand right now, not even with myself. I don't know how exactly I can 'live in the moment'." I stuttered. Tears were still streaming down my face. Dimitri smiled and released me taking both of my hands.

"Roza, your so strong." He paused to reach up and rub a thumb along my jaw line. I smiled a little. "You never gave up on me, I am not going to give up on you." He said looking to my eyes. I rolled my eyes to say something but only to get cut off. "Please if you trust me you will loosen up, trust me please. You trust me don't you?" He pleaded. But did I really trust him? I shook my head vigorously.

"Of course!" I said back. He smiled that small smile and started walking with me on the beach. I took off my shoes to feel the cooling of the soft mushy sand between my toes. He held my hand as we let our feet rise against the little waves coming in. "Do you really think Tasha is dead?" I blurted out. I looked up and he seemed a little surprised but composed himself.

"I don't really know. Kind of suspicious, I remember she was talking to a guardian a week or so ago. It's all too convenient…." He words fell away from his sentence.

"I saw it….in Lissa's head. That attack was grizzly. But it wasn't Strigoi, Dimitri I saw. It was a type of guardians." I said. He abruptly stopped.

"Describe him." He spat out.

"Black short hair. Very gruff looking. Very sharp jaw line. Is everything okay?" I asked looking at him. His eyes widened. You saw what seemed to be pieces falling into place in his eyes. He opened his mouth on his way pulling me back into the car.

"That sounds like Guardian Hanes. Come on Roza, how many?" I asked as he started looking into his phone for numbers.

"At least six. What is this Dimitri? Your going to save her!" I said. Anger coursed through me and blackness radiated out of me. He kept going but muttering something in Russian that sounded unintelligible. "Oh now your cussing me out in Russian, well this is just lovely, isn't it? I am never a part of this kind of crap and I am tired of it." I said. I hopped out of the car on my feet and ran. Honestly I didn't know where I was going but a good chance Dimitri was behind me.

I passed those beach dunes, and a few people here and there. Past ice cream and hot dog stands. Dimitri now as paying for making me do all those laps there at the academy. I gritted my teeth and pushed harder and felt the burning in my calf's and thighs. I turned around and saw Dimitri doing the same. I turned back around and hit my nose on a tall figure. I staggered back and clutched it. "Uragh!" I yelled frustrated. I looked up and saw Destery with a ice cream cone in my face.

"What are you doing here? I think you broke my nose!" I hissed at him. By this time Dimitri had grabbed me by the waist started tugging me back. But I pushed against him and towards Destery.

"You would be surprised what Abe would do to keep you safe." He muttered in a low voice. He probably thought I didn't catch that.

"So you and Abe have been working the whole time? I need to talk to him now where is he?" I asked. Destery was busy wiping some vanilla ice cream off his face. He licked a tad bit that was on the edge of his mouth.

"He is in the Clementine Hotel up a few miles or say. "You can say he hired me as your far guard or whatever. He actually wanted me to keep a eye on you, for being framed for murder and all. Wow Rose, getting more bad every time I see you." He chuckled.

"Oh please. Taken." I said looking back at Dimitri who wore a smile. "Anyway better get going." I said quickly. "Oh and wow every time I see you I feel you get some more piercing or tattoos or so." I said glimpsing at him. He now had snake bites and his eyebrow pierced. His bleach blonde skater hair was swept in the front with a black beanie on. He had on a white muscle t-shirt which showed off his tattoo sleeves. He had black skinny jeans and some good old converse.

I started running when someone caught my wrist. It was Destery. He grimaced and pointed a finger at Dimitri. "Oh why now does God have to spite me." I said.

"Just get in the car." Dimitri sighed. I knew I was defeated we started the way back. Dimitri had a hand pressed on my back as he guided me.


	20. Hugs and Kisses

**AN: Trying to make my updates better!**

**Shout Out Time:**

**SassYNoles: Destery is a you tuber called CapnDesDes I just changed his hair color, tattoos, and piercing. He's a real person lmao! :p Or DesandNate.**

**KatyaBarnes: Heehee grab your bazooka You, Rose, and I are going on a hunt!**

**: First of all love your name I watch them all the time! Second, I do that all this time with the accent things! And oh wow thanks!**

**Chapter 18: Hugs and Kisses**

It only took a few minutes for the drive to the hotel. I put my shoes back on as we rushed into it as I pulled out my cell phone. He answered on the third ring. "Dad, what room are you in?" I asked fiercely.

"You're here? Oh my earlier than expected, room 121 third floor." He hung up. I only looked over and got into the elevator. I clicked the door and stepped back as did Dimitri. We were silent for a while. "I wonder what Abe is planning." Dimitri pursed his lips.

"I could have a good guess." I said looking at him. Really it would be unexpected. He after all was the person who could kill someone without even being acknowledged to be involved. He could make a guardian do some impossible things and could even somehow stand my mom in the hormonal stage this wedding was causing her to have. Who knew what he was now capable of. Dimitri only seemed a little shocked by that response. "He is my father after all." I rolled my eyes and smiled sheepishly. Dimitri chuckled.

We zoomed past the boring tan hallways with that random strip of wood that stretched for miles as if leading you to your destination. The halls also had that boring gray carpet and we finally reached the room. I reached up to knock but it opened. There stood Destery and Abe behind him. Dimitri and I stepped in through the door.

"Dad!" I grinned and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and twirled me. He then observed me weirdly. "Really? Why are you giving me that look?" I asked crossing my hands over my chest.

"Why couldn't I just be your attorney for underage drinking, starting a bar fight or something like that. I mean come on, I am pretty good but I am getting so old. See these wrinkles! You gave them to me!" He said pointing a finger to his forehead.

"Well dad, a bar fight could have became murder. Which is why we are here." I said sitting down.

"Wow Rose, I see where you get your dramatic reactions." Destery said leaning against the wall.

"Oh shut up. Yea and why is he guarding me. He is my stalker. Apparently he knows my whole life story." I muttered waving a hand his direction.

"Well first thing is first. Tasha isn't dead." He said sitting at the small desk the hotel provided. He looked too small for it.

"I kind of figured. There was guardians, kind of like the ones Viktor used. But she didn't fight back. Dimitri said her and Guardian Hanes were chatting a week before. It is too convenient so we ruled that out. Now we need to figure out where to hide, where she is, and a few other things." I said letting all of that come out. I felt a warm hand brushing mine. I looked over and saw Dimitri.

"We have a name? Your good Rose." He eyed us both. Very angrily at that one hand but I ignored his glare. We both simultaneously nodded. "Well, here is the deal Kiz, I am letting you stay here with….Belikov. But I will be spying on both of you." He said as if he was leaving the conversation.

"Wait, dad. What about mom? She is probably on a rage. Also, Destery is not guarding me under ANY circumstances." I said looking all tall and gruff. My dad then bent over a little laughing.

"Of course, that's why we are sending Ivashkov down here. Destery will guard him." He smiled. I stood up immediately.

"No! If you do I will seriously get on the next plane out of here and…." Dimitri clamped my arm and brought me back down. His warm arm rested against mine bringing butterflies into my head and stomach. My breathing and heart beat fluttered a little. Electricity flowed through us, creating one. I quickly swam the thoughts out of my head. Dimitri looked a little dazed too. He then leaned into me.

"Just take it. We can run away later." Dimitri sighed quietly in my ear. Running away, with Dimitri? I smiled. I looked my Dad and Destery.

"Look your right. Your mom is on a rage and said she will be calling you soon. Lissa, and Christian punched me when I brought up little Dragonmir's. Eddie and Mia were a little uncomfortable that I actually did something nice. Plus Adrian said he had to be here. It was a wonderful opportunity for his vacation. I only ask you stay a little under the radar until we have details." He picked up his briefcase and left, with Destery following like a little puppy behind him. They shut the door quietly and I knew this would be the cell we were staying in.

"Darn." I cursed underneath my breathe and flopped to the back of the couch and sighed. "I really don't want Adrian here, so when can we sneak away?" I asked looking over at him. He only chuckled. The sound sent butterflies through me.

"We can't really run away until we talk." He crossed his legs sliding into the corner looking over at me. It was just so graceful how a huge frame as tall as him could fit in such a small area. I frowned.

"Okay, well I didn't mean what I said at the hotel." I grumbled.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Just as quickly as he replied he kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my back bringing me closer. We finally released and I looked back in his brown Russian eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course!" He replied. I smiled and hopped up out of his lap. He stood up too. "I hate this whole laying low thing." He sighed.

"I know what we could do, did you finish reading Twilight?" I asked and started digging through my bag. I grabbed deodorant, toothpaste, clothes, and then finally the movies.

"Oh no Roza, please don't make me watch that! I knew I should have burned them when I had the chance." He pleaded. Another string of Russian followed after that. He sat back on the couch. I went into the bathroom and changed into blue shorts and a gray tank top. I put in the movies and snuggled up beside Dimitri on the couch. I rested my head on his chest while he tucked a arm around my shoulders. It started with the previews of course.

Pictures of Edward and Bella stumbled across the screen. Pictures I have watched what seems millions of times before. "Oh Edward." I said mimicking her. I laughed, Dimitri chuckled. It finally clicked off after what seemed ages.. "See it wasn't that bad." I said looking up at him.

"You'd be surprised." I reached up to kiss him. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I went to go get it when Dimitri pulled me back down bringing us closer. "Don't. They can come back later." He mumbled through our touching lips. I pulled away and sighed and answered the door.

There stood Adrian Ivashkov, with his luggage in hand. "Rose!" He said pulling me in a hug.


	21. Love Bites!

**AN: I LOVE YOU!**

**Shout Out Time:**

**KatyaBarnes: But Adrian loves you :p**

**Emo Drinking Dark Emo Angel: This update is specifically for you!**

**Chapter 19:Love Bites**

"Told you he would come back later." Dimitri mumbled.

"Um what are you doing here?" I asked stepping back bumping into Dimitri`s shoulder. He grinned slyly.

"Well unfortunately they have a shortage and Abe insisted I just pair up with you both for a week until this is all settled out. Oh and Dustin or whatever his name will be here too." He pushed through our barrier and threw his luggage against the wall and fell back on the king size bed. All that was left was the little twin one. What is going on?

"His name is Destery. Listen here spirit boy, that is my bed, now scoot." I went over and picked up the cover. I rolled it in a way that made Adrian fly off of it and into a wall.

"Ow!" He moaned as I heard him hit the floor. He jumped back up and unwrinkled his now crimpled clothing. He then started trying to place his hair back in the way it was. "Someone has gotten more feisty. I like it." He purred.

"Will you just jump out a window and heal yourself?" I asked, agitated. Dimitri just sat on the couch smiling through it all. I regrouped right beside him. I folded my arms across my chest and put on a frown. This awesome week was practically ruined. I wanted it to be just Dimitri and I and many of our stolen kisses. But no, God likes to spite me. "Can we run away now?" I whispered in Dimitri`s ears. Dimitri was about to respond when Adrian cut him off.

"I heard that, Moroi hearing." He said matter-of-factly. "Anyway, Abe said I had to keep a watchful eye on you two love birds. No running away will be happening here." He grinned and came and sat beside me.

"I can't wait till Destery has to put up with your butt." I snorted. Destery was going to be drained, annoyed, and very whiny.

"Aw Come on Rose, let's go back to the good old days. Friends remember?" He said looking at me with his jade eyes. Which resembled Lissa`s.

"Sure, let's pop in New Moon." I said sarcastically and left to put it in.

"Rose, I said friends not torture buddies." He retorted. I smiled as it started playing. Dimitri watched it in saying little bits about the scenes in Russian. I shushed him constantly. Adrian was so close to sleep, I was scared to wake him. Just like that night Tasha yelled at me. I shivered a little.

"Are you cold?" Dimitri whispered against my neck. It only made me shiver again. Stupid butterflies coaxed my emotions.

"No, I am fine." I whispered back. I peeked over and saw Adrian asleep. I smiled mischievously. The movie went to black. I jumped up and pulled Dimitri by the arm. Dimitri began to speak but I clamped a hand over his mouth and locked him in the bathroom with me.

"Can we sneak out now?" I asked. Basically begging. He chuckled and looked down at me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked pressing both hands on each side of my cheeks. His fingers traced my jaw line. I reached up to tug on his wrists.

"Well let's say that New Moon made Adrian fall asleep. We get dressed, sneak out and just walk the roads. Go to a little shop or something and get something to drink?" I said. I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He returned my expression. He nodded kissed my forehead and we silently left to get something to wear. Dimitri threw on a navy t-shirt denim jeans with his duster over top. I put on black jeans and converse with a red t-shirt that hanged off my shoulders a tad. I put my hair in a messy bun getting a smile from Dimitri. I tucked my stake in my clothing. I grabbed his hand as we silently walked out.

"It's too bad we are going to have to go back to that lump." I frowned wrinkling my nose pointing at Adrian. Plus if Destery was to walk in hopefully he wouldn't notice our absence.

"Give him a break. I am pretty sure his charming ways will be over in a day or so." He replied as we broke through to the doors. The warm breeze caught my face and it was wonderful. Little lights burned into the blackness of the night. We walked passed the harbor the ships glowed. "You know, I never really noticed how beautiful the night was. It mostly meant cold and alone for me." He muttered.

"For me I guess it was always comfort. A night when Lissa and I were on the run. It symbolized we made it through another day without being caught. Without being worried about danger." I replied. I listened steadily to the pounding my heart and the timing with the sound of my feet, making contact with the concrete. I looked over to see Dimitri looking at me. My hands were tucked into the back of my pants pockets. "I wonder if Adrian is still asleep." I thought out loud.

"Honestly, I could care less. I am ready for him to leave. I didn't expect him to come here this early." Dimitri stated.

"What are you talking about?" I stopped abruptly. He only looked down at me.

"Oh Roza." He sighed, exasperated.

"Don't 'Oh Roza' me. Why is Adrian here? Please tell me, I really don't want to go to Adrian and ask." I pleaded.

"Ivashkov is trying to take you away from me. In some twisted way Abe believes he would be good for you, better than a Dhampir to Dhampir relationship. He thinks also that he could open up more opportunities in life such as guarding, education, trips…everything. Just please don't leave me." He whispered at the end.

"Of course not. I won't go this time, I promise." I whispered. I reached up to kiss him only to be interrupted.

"Well, look at the love birds bravo!" I jerked my head into the alley. There it was. A strigoi with deep red eyes. It had red shaggy hair and freckles dotting his face. He reminded me of Mason. Of course it wasn't but a pang of guiltiness hurt me. I grabbed my stake as did Dimitri. "Oh they come prepared. Unexpected. Tasha will be mad to hear unfortunate news that you are still somehow together. You should be dead now girl." He sneered. "You know she promised, if I annihilated you myself I can drink you. You smell…delicious." He jetted forward. I ran over and spun around landing my stake in his neck. His scream pierced the night. But I made a mistake. This put him in the perfect position to touch my neck. Dimitri lessons ran through my head one by one. I heard Dimitri grunt just as Tasha stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't kill her yet." Tasha's voice like butter ran over my skin. It was clear she was using compulsion. Of course that was a worthless act against the Strigoi his was possibly stronger. Dimitri raced forward toward the strigoi. My stake was now pinned across my back. If only I could be stronger. "Don't Dimka, she is gone now. You can come back to me. Do it Dimka and I will let her go." She was fully stepped out now. She wore a cast. Guardian Hanes was behind her.

Dimitri shook his head cautiously. He held a stiff face but I knew what he felt. Pain. Anger. Love. Guilty. Everything. "Just let her go, ill go! Ill go!" He yelled dramatically he stepped forward.

"Good." Tasha then grabbed him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Forget it!" The Strigoi spat. "I am starving. You will be a good one." A scream released from my throat. Sharp pointy fangs pressed against my artery. But that didn't hurt nearly as bad as Dimitri and Tasha. My body curled under him as my blood was being drained. This was the last image I was ever going to see was him kissing Tasha. My vision blurred and I was gone slipping into blackness. "Rose!" One last gasp, and I was gone.

AN: EEEEP!


	22. Memories

**AN: Its been months!**

**Chapter 20: Memories**

**RPOV**

I felt numb. I could not feel anything. No matter how hard I pushed my brain, it wouldn't function. Just remembering how to open my eyes seemed to be hard. My body just wouldn't allow me to do it. I tried simple memory. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, I am 19 and fell in love with my mentor Dimitri Belikov. He is Russian, beside him I protect my best friend Vasilisa Dragonmir. My dad sabotaged me and sent over Adrian, who is a spirit user like Lissa and is a crazy drunk. A Strigoi bit me, while Tasha made out with Dimitri. Dimitri, Dimitri, my mind whispered. Do it for Dimitri. Open your eyes I pleaded inside me. I went to move my fingers but they wouldn't budge. I put all my power, all my will into opening my eyes. My mind let out a groan of frustration.

Light poured inside my eyes. Blinding me, intensely. I probably cringed back but all I saw was the light until my eyes finally sharpened out. "Dimitri?" I slurred. My vision was still blurry but I saw three dark figures. I could tell white walls with a white bed. My vision was now clear. Two figures stood beside me holding me down. I looked back and forth quickly, while Adrian stood over me with a sneer. Then I felt it.

Temptation. I was tempted, for blood. I smelled it, and I took a whiff. The juice pounded through their veins like a on going river. It smelled better than anything, flowery but appetizing. It was being carried and pulsing everywhere. I jerked up. But was still plastered into place. "Now!" I heard what seemed to be Dimitri and Destery yell.

"I will kill you both!" I snarled, but it was too late. Adrian had pierced it through my heart. I screamed and curled in pain. I kicked harder and harder, breaking through the mattress. He pushed further and further. Grinding into my skin, sending it steaming. I just waited to be put out of the agony. Dimitri was tearing up a little. I saw the silver in me and laid back. I was straining for air I knew I didn't need to breathe. "I hate you…" I growled as I clenched my teeth. It wasn't me, but it was. He was still twisting, having trouble. "I will kill, and devour you all slowly!" I shouted. I gasped taking my last little breathe.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Sleep now Roza." His voice was strained and streaked with pain. He patted my hair down. I reached up to bite him, but only curled in pain as Adrian gave one final hard push. I screamed. My heart exploded inside of me. I saw Dimitri's face. Pained, teary eyed but not crying. The last I wanted to say was I love you, but it didn't come out. I fell back with one final look at the blood around me and fell back as darkness took me under

I don't know how long I had been out, but memories started flooding back to me. They played like a movie. Tasha, my mind chastised. Then I saw the scene from where I was Turned. I as like a ghost, standing there watching it all he bit me, and I slowly risen up. I saw the red in my eyes, and I looked hungry. I lunged for Tasha. Ripping the little remaining of her clothes. Dimitri ran out of her arms circling around me, but I didn't seem to notice.

I saw myself bite down on Tasha's neck. I saw the pleasure of getting my first drink. Tasha was shocked. I saw her eyes, her movements. She grew paler and paler, finally falling limp in my arms. I smiled. I then bit my wrist, transferring it all back in her mouth. She rose up again. She gave a gentle smile. "I will find you again Dimka. Dead or Alive." She said as she darted away. I saw Dimitri pierce my lung from behind. I gave a crippled yell. It was completely unexpected since I forgot to acknowledge he was behind me. I knew it would knock me out for preferable a few minutes. Destery suddenly ran up.

"She's….she's hopeless Dimitri." He said suddenly backing away but Dimitri picked up my now limp body.

"He can change her, Ivashkov. Call Adrian, and Abe. I am going to take her to a hospital. Be there in ten minutes." He said walking away when Destery stopped him.

"You can't save her Dimitri! Put her down, kill her!" Destery said. "Be reasonable." He pleaded pulling out his stake.

"No, get Ivashkov now! I can save her, he can save her. I have to save her. Just let me save her…" He trailed off ranting and took off in a run.

I was suddenly sucked back into my conscience mind. I didn't want to wake up. What if I woke up Strigoi again and hurt him? I waited longer and longer, waiting what seemed to be hours.

I was confused. I was a Strigoi for briefly only a few minutes, which is good and would only be haunted by the fact I didn't kill Tasha. Dimitri or I could still be in danger of her too. I waited only a few more minutes before trying to open my eyes. I pushed harder. With all my might I rose up quickly. I felt my back leave the bed when my eyes forcefully opened. I looked around at everyone. Adrian was sitting down, looking to be praying. Abe and Destery were talking silently in the corner. Dimitri was beside my bed with his head down, what looked to be praying too. They all gasped when I rose. My bed sheets were now clean of blood, as were clothes. Everything was normal again, I guess.

"We… we thought it didn't work." Dimitri choked over his words.

"Yea? Well coming back from the dead, isn't particularly easy." I replied.

"Well I can tell it didn't help you any. Still frisky, hoping it would scare you into being a little more responsible, and careful." Abe said looking at me intently folding his arms.

"Would you rather me turn Strigoi again?" I replied.

"No!" They all said in unison.

"Good, cause I am pretty sure any muscle or man power Adrian once had is now gone. You all smelled gross. Except Abe and Adrian, kind of like a flowery god smell." I told them. "It was a whole new experience."

"I always knew I came from a divine source." Adrian smiled.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus. Is this normal?" I asked looking at Dimitri who briskly nodded. "Yea, and I saw everything. Unfortunately I turned Tasha strigoi, which means she is after us." I told them all.

"I will be looking into a place, while you rest. Let's just keep this a secret between us Kiz." He said sitting on the edge of my bed patting my head.

"Sure, now I will always have something to hang over your head. Mom would be so mad if she found out. Why did you all think I wouldn't come back? " I said giving the best convincing smile I could.

"You lit up, you know when Lissa changed the Russian over here. Well same thing happened, you just didn't wake up. Your not crying, you actually seem….normal. Your aura is also normal still with the same shadow." Adrian replied looking at me.

"Sorry to cut things short, but Destery and I have some people to meet. Bye Kiz love you! Get some rest and for once, listen to someone who knows what he is talking about. Keep a eye on her Belikov." He was happy a first but ended it in a growl. They then left. Adrian got up too.

"I should probably get some rest. It's been a long night." Adrian replied shutting the door behind him. Only Dimitri and I were left in the room. He sat on the side of the bed holding my bed.

"I remember what you said." I said tracing circles on his hand. He was looking down but now he lifted his face. He arched his eyebrows. "Comrade, don't bother. You protected me by saving me. I saw what you said to Destery, don't be sad. Please." I told him. He now had had his hands intertwined with my right hand resting his chin on it, clearly thinking.

"I will try Roza. I should have protected you better. Your father chewed me out. I just don't know what to do. You should try to sleep…" He trailed off.

"I can't sleep. Get up here." I scooted over and patted the bed. He hesitated but took of his boots and laid beside me. We both laid on our backs while he held my right hand. We fell back on the same pillow. "Remember that time when I called you cheap foreign labor?" I asked.

"Of course! I can't forget. You seemed to hate me then." He replied.

"No, I hated Kirova more. I always talked about how much I hated her. She gave me those god-awful restrictions." I told him.

"Yea, and I found you and that Jesse kid. I was a little jealous." He admitted.

"Hah! Don't worry he is terrible kisser! I then told you 'See some thing you liked.' That was the first time you said you would actually teach me to fight. Look now, I can kick your ass." I laughed. He chuckled.

We did this the rest of the night. We went over memories about each other, and how we got in this giant mess hole. This also wasn't just a ordinary hospital, a Dhampir one. So no one really bothered us, and just let us be. I wasn't even hooked up to any machines, thank god.

"You should sleep now Rose. We will probably be leaving tomorrow." He said about to get up till I stopped him.

"Please don't get up. Promise you will be here when I wake up?" I pleaded.

"Promise." He said settling back down placing his arm around me while I cuddled into his chest. He started coddling me in Russian. All I caught was 'I love you Roza.' But I was too sleepy to reply. Tomorrow started a all new adventure, but why worry when we have tonight?

**AN: I think this is my favorite chapter I ever wrote. 4 reviews?**


	23. Spankings!

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am back darlings!**

**CHAPTER 21: RPOV**

I woke up to find that Dimitri was sitting in the chair beside my bed wearing hunting gear, as it looked. I sighed knowing I would have to get up too. "Where is my outfit?" I said looking at Dimitri. He chuckled.

"We have another plan for you, so come on." He said leading me out the door. I noticed I was still in pajama pants and a t-shirt. I could tell this place had little people since Dhampirs didn't tend to come to this area. We made it down a hallway and into a study where Adrian sat with Destery and then Abe. I sit down with Dimitri beside me.

"We believe it would be best if we played you off as Strigoi." Abe said just immediately. "Colored contacts, some fake fangs, and then Tasha would still believe your Strigoi and you could have a battle. Due to the fact you're still a Strigoi, she would still believe you're not shadow-kissed, but then you could secretly use your weird powers against her." He said concluding in a confident smile.

"This is what you come up with?" I said unimpressed. I folded my arms in my chest.

"I believe it's perfect, remember when you sent those spirits after me in Saint Petersburg, and then again when I needed forgiveness from that mother and son?" Dimitri said, but I only rolled my eyes.

"Yea Rose, you could really act like a Strigoi since you felt what it was like." Destery concluded.

"No that wasn't the Strigoi in her, really, that just comes naturally." Adrian said taking a sip of a coffee mug.

"Adrian shut the hell up. Yea, but what happens when word gets back at court?" I said. He pursed his lips.

"Well, warn Lissa, so she knows what is really going on, as long as she can feel a bond she knows you can't possibly be Strigoi." Abe said.

"Yea, well what about Christian, Mom, and Jill, and most of the others guardians. Suddenly I will return and they will all attack me, it is only raising the reward that's over my head. Seriously many people would jump at the chance to kill Rosemarie Hathaway, I've made plenty enemies." I told him, but he only shook his head.

"It shouldn't really take that long to find Tasha, plus who else would see you?" Abe added. Right now he was more like a snake, Zmey, snapping at me in all of my sensitive areas.

"Tasha would expect me to be there, and then how would I really explain her murder. I mean I would be killing her." I said taking a look at my nails and then looking up to glare at him.

"Kiz, do you really think I don't think about these things? We testify the guardians, that way Lissa and Adrian could tell if their lying. Adrian has ties with Tatiana, and at last we could always drag her body back. Don't worry; Old man here's got your back." He smiled. I groaned at him.

"Please don't word it like that. Don't you think you've embarrassed me enough? Fine, but even the tiniest bit of information you got, tell me. Also, if I say no to something then you have to respect it." I said sitting tall and confident. He chewed on his lips a little bit but finally agreed. I went up to leave so I could get 'Strigoified' as you could say. He left saying he had 'business' to attend too.

"Damn Rose, do you think you could teach me how to grow a little backbone?" Destery whispered glaring at the spot Abe just sat in. I only laughed. Dimitri walked me back to my room as I found everything I needed. Red contacts, sunglasses, some white powder, a girdle, and really tall heels. I held them up questionable.

"Do I really have to put this terrible girdle and heels on? I didn't think I was that fat." I asked him holding them up and pinching a bit of my fat.

"You're not, but you have to be extremely slender and tall. Just go try the on." He said pushing me towards the bathroom. He spanked me as I yelped in pain. "What the hell was that for?" I asked turning around and rubbing my hurt behind.

"It's wrong to sass your elders." He smiled before closing the door. I smiled as I tried to slip everything on. I ended up putting in the contacts even though the bothered my eyes, luckily the fangs were pop ins. The powder made me feel like some kind of piece of drawn on paper, and the heels were unbearable, and hard to walk on. I pulled as hard as I could on the girdle but eventually had to get Dimitri to help me. I held on to the sink and gritted my teeth as he pulled and tied.

"It doesn't have to be the tight!" I hissed at him trying my best to hold on.

"Roza, really? I believe you have felt worst pain." He said pulling harder.

"Well, it's not on a normal day bases that something is tightly pressing on my lungs. In which, how in the hell am I going to be able to fight with this damned thing restricting my breath." I said holding in a muffled growl as he pulled tighter. He only smirked. When everything was finally done he looked over me.

"I'm still wondering how I can find you, even in Strigoi form, the most irresistible girl I have ever met." He said in that wonderful Russian accent. I was almost too his nose now, which meant the heels rose me to at least 5'10, or higher. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and looked at us in the mirror as I held his hand.

"I'm almost as tall as you!" I smiled. He chuckled.

"You will never be that tall, you're like a midget." He said ruffling my hair.

"Stop! We need to go show them what I look like, so come on." I said dragging him along. Eventually he pulled me next to him as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I gave him a questioning but very charming look.

"I have to protect you from the dangers of this world, specifically my mortal enemy Ivashkov." He said gripping harder. I pushed him away.

"Oh please, never in this lifetime or the next." I said only to grab him back. We made it back to the study where everyone was including Abe. I am pretty sure his 'business' was looking after mom in court. "Well?" I asked doing a 360.

"I would totally kill you right now." Destery said smiling, I glared. "I mean, if you were a Strigoi and all." He laughed.

"I think putting on that girdle was totally convincing." Dimitri winked.

"Beautiful as always…" Adrian stated glaring at my now heaved up chest area, I turned away, revolted.

"You are still convincing and very charming. Now, we only need to work on her attitude and reflexes. Let's start on how she walks." Abe said. We went through most of the ways of Strigoi. I often fumbled on my heels but quickly got the hang of them. Dimitri, still with his gear on trained me on more attacks and taught me obvious places Strigoi would go. When the session was over I got out of there as quickly as possible. I changed out of the girdle as quickly as I could and those awful heels. I breathed a sigh of relief. I took a quick shower to get all the powder off and put my contacts in a container. I packed my things from my hospital room and went to go to Dimitri's hotel room down the hall. I found him watching T.V. I decided to place my things in their place and organize things and Dimitri eventually came over to help me.

"Dimitri, I'm a little scared." I said sitting cross legged on the bed. He came over to sit beside me and take my hand. He raised his eyebrows in question as he kissed the top of my hand.

"What if I ruin everything, and everyone's reputation? I mean Lissa would have to live by her guardian being called a 'murderer.' Adrian would probably be accused of an affair of some sort or something and be accused of being on the inside. Abe, well, Zmey never really had a good one. But you would. You would be the love of an accused Strigoi and murderer. Is that really what you would want?" I asked him cautiously.

"Rose, can't you see? You exactly were that to me. Everyone knew I was a Strigoi and to be a Strigoi you have to be a murderer. Some people knew that you loved me and I loved you to the fullest extent. If everything is meant to be, then all the pieces will fall. Yeva once told me something about you, the night you left. She said you are planning, always planning. Roza I know deep inside you, that you have a plan and it will all work out." He said toughing his finger to be my heart rests. "Rosemarie Hathaway I will love you, even when this stops beating." He said. I kissed him deep, and thoughtful. A knock came at the door. "They can come back later." He murmured against my lips. Even though he sighed, he knew I would answer. I opened it to find Adrian staring back at me. "Abe said to talk about it tomorrow." But quickly handed me a note and left. I shut the door, surprised and read it.

_Dearest Rose,_

_ I have seen your new transformation, and what a beautiful one it is. Too bad it will end, I shall warn you, I will avenge you for stealing my love Dimitri from me. Even in this new life, I will claim him. Soon once I defeat you, I will take him making him my eternal partner. One by one we will kill and torture you pitiful loved ones, as I will start with Lissa, and even one day I will have to kill my own nephew, how shameful. May you enjoy your new life before I quickly end it. Oh beautiful Rose, how excited I will be for that day!_

_ I will destroy you soon enough,_

_ Tasha Belikov._

My hand shook as I handed the note to Dimitri as my clammy hands rested upon my forehead. Everyone I knew was now in danger and I couldn't pull my stings at all the places I was needed. I was scared, but it only gave me a new kind of determination. I, Rosemarie Hathaway, would kill Tasha Ozera.

**AN: Catfight! Rawr! #TeamRose, #TeamDimitri, #TeamAdrian, #TeamDestery, #TeamTasha, you choose!**


	24. Baby Bumps

**AN: A well-deserved update!**

**Chapter 22: Baby Bumps**

**RPOV**

That night I slept beside Dimitri, constantly comforting me. I eventually fell asleep. But, I was planning. I was planning a sweet and a vengeful revenge, feeling once like an actually Strigoi. At the same time, I didn't want to kill her. When I woke up, Dimitri was still asleep. I got dressed and tip-toed out of bed. Quickly brushing my hair and teeth and putting on deodorant, I walked to Adrian's room. It was around 2am, but Adrian was most likely still on Moroi Time. I knocked once. I heard muffled steps and then the door opened. "Little Dhampir." He said opening the door all the way. I stepped behind him, observing the drinks all along his small table. "What, no hug?" He said. I smirked.

"I need your help." I told him sitting down.

"I'm not in the helping mood." He smirked sitting down rubbing his head.

"If you don't I will die, don't you understand!" I said in a strained voice.

"Fine, let's hear your brilliant little plan." He rolled his eyes taking a drink.

"When we finally catch Tasha, I need you to stake her for me. I need you to turn her back into a Moroi, if you don't, then they will think we captured her and killed her. They wouldn't believe you, even if you did testify, because of your connections with me." I said.

"Do you really think they would risk me? Are you insane? They wouldn't even let me go. We're not even supposed to be talking about this." Adrian retorted.

"Adrian, you wouldn't die, I would risk everything to keep you safe. But if we don't, you could possibly go under trial too, and I don't want that. I'm saving everyone's asses here."

"How would I even get there? I'm pretty sure Dimitri and Destery would discover my absence." He said.

"Pretend like your leaving tomorrow. Just go stay in a hotel a street down or something, and lay low. When it's time I will text you. You will then come and hop out of the shadows, but only attack from behind, I will get her front. That's if you do it with me. Please Adrian, we could both save everyone." I pleaded.

"Hm. I like the 'we' part. I'll tell you what; I'll do what you say, for a kiss." He grinned, standing up in his pajamas. "What do you say, my beautiful Rose?" He asked. I bit my lip. I leaned forward, keeping them in a straight line. He bent down and kissed me. At first I felt mad, but eventually I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around me, and I put my hands on his chest. I could taste the whisky on his lips A few more seconds passed by; I suddenly pushed him back gasping for air. "You're a great kisser." He said gasping. I ran outside of the room wondering what to do.

I did it because I needed to, I chastised myself. I ran back to the room, quietly shutting the door behind me. I got back into bed. Dimitri slipped an arm around me. "Where were you Roza?" Dimitri whispered sleepily.

"I was thirsty." I told him slipping beside him letting his warm arms comfort me. I started tearing up, but I didn't want him to know. I just buried my head deeper in his chest until I heard him start snoozing. I felt bad, but it was necessary.

When I woke up, it was early in the morning around 8am. I groaned. Tossing and turning. I stepped out of bed and into the little living area. Dimitri was preparing food at the kitchenette. I sat down and started wiping my eyes, trying to make them clearer.

"Adrian said he will be returning home." Dimitri told me scrambling eggs.

"Thank God. My whole life mission has been complete." I said glorified. "So, what's the plan for today comrade?" I asked. He sat down a plate of steaming hot eggs and sat in front of me.

"We have a brief meeting with Abe, and then the rest of the day is ours." He smiled.

After we got done eating I properly got dressed and Dimitri and I started walking our way into his current little room. Destery stood behind Abe, and Adrian sat on the couch with his luggage. Abe started talking about the plan for taking down Tasha, but I was halfway listening. I looked at Adrian and he looked back. It was like some inside thing, we only we knew about. I knew he wasn't paying attention. We decided that we would wait until we got a message from Tasha, and some plans to expose us at night, that would hopefully catch her attention. Once everything was dismissed it was only Dimitri, Adrian, and I in the room. Dimitri shook his hand and said his goodbyes. He knew he somehow won this little love game. To me it was different. He stepped forward and grabbed my shoulders. He turned his lips to the right side of my ears, where Dimitri couldn't see or hear.

"I will tell you all the information where I am later. See you in my dreams, goodbye Little Dhampir." He whispered kissing me cheek and tucked my hair behind my ears. With that he simply left. I turned to Dimitri with a questioning look, and he shrugged his shoulders. I had to at least play the part. We walked back to our room. The first thing I did was check on Lissa.

It has been a while since I did. She looked at herself in the mirror, pinching her stomach. She was wearing a bikini. Christian came behind her wearing swimming shorts, I had to admit, I would love that kind of weather. "Do you think people will notice?" She said turning. There was a little bump, but it was practically invisible only showable to Dhampir eyes. Oh. My. God.

"No, we'll be fine Lissa. We'll be getting married soon, exactly when Rose gets back." He said taking her hand, now the resting place a huge diamond, with small emeralds on the side, the colors of her eyes.

"Rose needs to hurry up. Who knows how longer we can hide it." She said turning into him.

"You could always put an illusion on a ring Lissa. I just hope the baby looks like you, with those wonderful green eyes, and your curly blonde hair." He smiled crookedly, twirling a lock with his fingers.

"We could even get Rose to teach it some badass moves." She laughed.

"You miss Rose, don't you?" He said a little hurt in his eyes.

"I do. I just want to get this whole thing sorted out. Christian, she didn't hurt Tasha, she wouldn't hurt Tasha. She would have done it a year ago if she really wanted to. I just want this whole thing to pass over. I want her back. I want us back. I want everyone to be happy like they once were. I have missed Rose for a year now. Ever since Dimitri left, she was literally a walking zombie, until Yeva got me to make them go on a trip. I just hope her and Dimitri are back. I miss Rose so much." She said laying his head on his chest. He nodded in agreement.

"I love you Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragonmir Ozera." He said kissing her.

"As I love you Christian Ozera." She spoke.

When I seriously came back to myself, I was wondering if I should puke, cry with joy, or be frustrated that she didn't tell me. So I decided to sit there for a while. Dimitri held my hands because I saw his face in mine.

"Rose?" He asked. I shook my head quickly.

"It's Lissa, she's fine, and well she's more than fine." I said smiling tears of joy. "She's going to have a baby, and she's getting married!" I shouted. He hugged me.

"That's great!" He said shocked.

"We're going to make an awesome aunt and uncle! Don't tell anybody. She looks to be only one month along, maybe two and a half. She made it specific that no one was to see. We need to get back to court, soon. Their whole wedding is depending on me. That reminds me, I need to call my mom, and you should probably call Olena and explain why we left." I said running around starting to pack thing.

"Roza, calm down. We got time." He said exasperated grabbing me and pulling me back to the couch. "What else did she say?"

"There are a few things she said. Yeva, your grandmother, set this whole thing up. She called Lissa, telling her to do it. Can you believe it? I mean I can but still! Then she started talking about how depressed I was, since you left. She also talked about how she hoped we had gotten back together. Lissa and Christian don't believe I killed Tasha either." I told him.

"Well I'm glad grandmother was right. I wouldn't take back these few weeks for anything." He said. I nodded. "Well let's get to packing." He said. I, couldn't agree more.


	25. I Won't Object This Time

**AN: Only a few more chapters left! :o**

**Chapter 23: I won't Object This Time**

Dimitri and I had spent a very long day packing. I sighed as I lay back on the bed just resting my head. My luggage had surrounded me, and Dimitri's had too. It was a good thing he packed light. He was outside in the hallway talking to Olena. I sat their closing my eyes and just thinking. It would have to be tomorrow. It would all be over tomorrow. Dimitri and I would then celebrate our lives as an amazing aunt and uncle to the baby. We would be able to protect life of my best friend, and her fiancée, and their new child. I began drifting when Dimitri came back in. He curled up right beside me. "What did she say?" I mumbled sleepily. He started moving the hair away from my eyes.

"She said I could bring you back, but with one exception." He said pulling my chin up from the pillow.

"What's that?" I asked sitting on my elbow. Before he could finish there was a pounding on our door. Dimitri and I ran to open it to find Abe, breathing breathlessly.

"Tasha is here. She is demanding you. Go Rose!" He yelled. I brought him in to see that there was blood coming down from his side, he clutched and Dimitri sat him down. I quickly ran to my room. I put on that damn corset, contacts, fangs, and secretly tucked in my stake. I looked fine, and well a Strigoi.

_To Adrian: Its time._

I then threw my phone against the wall. I ran back in the living room. "Dad where's Destery?" I asked

"He's fine in the hotel. Be strong Rose." He told me cursing in pain. Dimitri was getting teary eyes but I knew he wouldn't cry. He nodded and mouthed 'I love you Roza'. I knew what I had to do. I ran down the hotel door and outside. I back in an old alley where I knew she would be, and there she was.

"Rose, Rose, Rose. You clean up well." She told me. She was looking at her red stained nails. "I was getting lonely, and impatient. I had to use your dad; you must have some humane feelings, right? I heard your holding them all hostages, impressive." She said looking me up and down.

"Tasha, you know as well as I do I'm only keeping them to change them into this wonderful life. Of course they keep me feed, delicious." I said licking my lips making it convincing. I then lunged at her.

The first thing I did was pierce her neck with the stake. She screamed and curled in pain. It knocked her momentarily while she stood up clutching it. "I knew it! This was all a lie! I have you now you pathetic Dhampir!" She screamed. I was in trouble now. I slung a blow at her stomach. She was quickly revived, but still hurt from her neck.

"We all have secrets Tasha. This is one of many." I said throwing in another kick. She deflected it and sent me flying into a tree. I got up because I knew my life depended on it. All I needed was Adrian. She came at me with full force, going for my throat. I stepped behind her and pierced where a jugular would be. I now hoped it would somehow send the magic through her veins. "When are you going to give Tasha?" I asked hearing her scream again.

"I don't bend that easy." She said turning around landing a slap on my cheek. I spat some blood out of my mouth. My lip was busted. "This isn't just for Dimitri. This is for Christian too. All those years, you thought you would be amazing to call him names. It doesn't matter now. I will have to kill him one day." She said sending a punch at my chin. I moved the second before it hit and sent one into the side of her head.

"I don't think you would care now, but Christian is having a baby. I will give my life to protect all three of them. They're not going to end up like his parents." I told her. She sent a kick to my knee, knocking my feet out from under me. I moved before she could hit me.

"You're fast, but definitely not enough." She said. I got up and sent another kick making her fall on the grass.

"You forgot I had a stake, you bitch!" I screamed plunging it into her brain. An eerie scream erupted.

"Ha-ha! Still Dhampir I will win." She wouldn't stop at nothing. We exchanged our kicks and blows. We exchanged them to the fact where I felt like a big bruise. I had totally forgotten how much Tasha had been trained to defend herself. I had also forgotten how much Strigoi strength would amplify them. I felt stupid, so stupid. I felt like this wasn't worth it. There we rolled. Back and forth. My stake slipped from my hand. I saw the gleam roll into the green grass, never retrievable. I was using my hands and feet now. My hands and knuckles were bloody. I was sure at least a few bones in my body were cracked; maybe even a few bones broken. I tried to ignore the pain. I couldn't. I screamed when my leg snapped under me. She was on top of me now. I did something stupid. So stupid, that my life would be over either way.

It was very stupid. I was putting myself in danger, everyone I love in danger. Then I did it. I let my barriers down one by one they slid. Tasha stood screaming as they attacked her. Mauling her emotionally, mentally, spiritually. Darker depths were now entering her. At the same time, my mind was going crazy with anxiety. Reeling. The concentration this took was beyond my limit. I would probably be ruined forever. Tears were running down my face, and honestly I couldn't feel anything. I watched as a figure hopped out of nowhere. "Adrian!" I screamed. I knew he wouldn't look at me. We had a Strigoi to revive. I crawled. It took everything in me but I did it. I crawled. I held Adrian's arms helping him shove it in her heart. Suddenly a burst of light came, sending me backwards. It had so much power I was rolled into the base of a tree. I put my walls back up quickly.

I looked down at my arms and saw a lot of blood. So much blood, I didn't know who's it was. I sat there. Adrian starting compelling Tasha.

"You will not leave this spot. You will not say anything or hurt anyone. You will sit here and think about all the harm you've caused to others." He said looking her in the eye. I looked up to see three other people. He handed Tasha over to what looked like to be Destery but people were getting fuzzy now. I rolled over clutching my stomach. Immense pain busted from it. I screamed, agonized. I began struggling for air.

"I'm going to heal you Rose, just stay still." Adrian said. I heard him place his hand on my legs, arms, and my face. Every time relieving a little pressure as he went. I began breathing steady and suddenly I was pulled up. I looked up to see Dimitri.

"Whose blood is on me?" I whispered nuzzling his neck and whispering into his ear,

"Yours." He said flatly.

"That's a lot. Am I going to be alright?" I said.

"Just fine." I began to drift off in a sleep in his arms.

When I woke up I was in a bedroom. Not just a bedroom, but my bedroom. It was my bedroom back at court. I looked around discovering both mine and Dimitri's luggage. I walked down my stairs to see it was dark outside. When I walked in the living room Dimitri was there asleep on the couch with a book in his hand. I curled up right beside him. I didn't even know how long I have been out. He yawned.

"Who is it?" He mumbled. His eyes were still closed. I leaned into his ear.

"Roza." I said with the best Russian accent and I laughed. He immediately sprang up and grabbed me. He basically tackled me into the couch.

"That's not funny Rose." He said pinning all off his weight on me.

"Wow, beating up on a cripple." I said. He smirked and instead he took me in his arms.

"Two very long days. Two days without you and I was on the verge of going insane." He sighed.

"Can we just go away from here? We could go back to Olena's or something." I said into his chest.

"Like I've said, she said we can only come back on one condition." He told me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"She said you could only come back if you are Mrs. Rosemarie Belikov." He said pulling a ring out of his pocket. It was beautiful, obviously an heirloom. It had a gold but copper band. It had one huge diamond, with two little pearls resting on the inside. I sat up and looked at him.

"I won't object this time." I smiled. He laughed and put it on my finger, and we finished what we started.

**AN: ITS NOT OVER! R&R Roughly one/two chappies left! Night all!**


	26. 24 Out With A Bang

**AN. Final Chapter, and such a way to end it. You all have been beautiful readers, and I must say thanks for the words of encouragements and for you're silly emotional breakdowns. I hope you will see another story from me soon, as I you. Thank you loves. 3**

**Chapter 24: Finish With A Bang**

As I am back at court, Tasha's trial was a top priority. Later on, the charges had been obvious. Murders, theft, promoting business with a Strigoi you know, all of that good stuff. The Queen took pity on someone so pathetic and decided it would be best to try to send her in a rehabilitation home; of course it was maximum security.

Mom and Abe finally decided to have their wedding. After all, mom was having mental breakdowns, it was best to get it over with. They decided to have it at a winery, it was very traditional. There wasn't any dogwoods tree, so the grape vines just had to do. She wore the most beautiful dress, while she made us bridesmaid's stick with a plum color. Blah. Dad actually cried. Wait do you need to hear it again? Abe Mazar also known as Zmey, for snake, was crying! I took pictures too, revenge I shall say. It was probably the happiest moment of his life, besides me being born and all.

Christian and Lissa eventually had they're baby, which was a beautiful baby girl. I'm such a proud godmother. She has Christians black hair but had Lissa's eyes. She laughs, and it sounds so adorable. Between mine and Dimitri's salaries, we spoil her rotten. She is just a happy baby. They named her Adriana Rose Ozera, they named her of off Lissa's brother Andre, and me. Lissa and Christian are engaged too. She wants a little homely wedding here at court, which would suit her I guess. Lissa wants to put me in pink, the exact same outfit I wore when I broke off Dimitri's and Tasha's wedding. Again, blah. I am dying for her to put me in blue or something that makes me at least look good.

Destery is doing what Destery does best, stalking hot chicks. No, not really. He actually moved back to Europe. We still stay in touch but it is little these days. Last I heard he picked up some Moroi girl. He's such a little dork. He's probably up to getting more tattoos and piercings, and hitting on girls. Hey, it's what he does best.

Eddie and Mia eventually got together, but they still aren't engaged yet. If my senses are correct, they will be soon. They never seem to have a good date. Last time they went on one, he opened the door and when she got in she hit her head on the car, and he accidentally slammed his fingers in the door. They both agreed they would do things only on court properties now. It was never like the movies for them.

Adrian is usually running around with Jill or Sydney these days. I think he has a thing for Sydney, he even bought her flowers. Of course this is deadly for her being an alchemist and all but still, I find it kind of sweet. He got into painting and paints beautifully. He has such artistic expression; I guess it's something he uses spirit with to understand. He has semi quit smoking, but he still drinks socially, but never gets that much drunk anymore. Good thing Sydney's here.

As for me, I know what you all want to know. Yes, I have officially retired being a Strigoi impersonator. No, I'm just kidding. Dimitri and I still live pretty hectic lives. If we're not kicking butt, then we're watching our god child. We can't have kids, but we might adopt one day. I don't know, or we could just get Lissa to have a lot of kids. Either way, we would definitely have no time on our hands. It's so sweet looking at him as he coddles the baby. He uses that voice and everything. We are getting married soon and everything is perfect! The bridesmaids are wearing blue, which would just look striking on Lissa. See how thoughtful I am? Hmph. The flowers will be white lilies, and as for Dimitri, he throws fits on not being able to wear his duster. He is probably just going to wear a button down black t-shirt and black silk pants. More like his guardian uniform. He's so stubborn sometimes.

All and all everyone is doing wonderful at court. Everyone is in love and it's beautiful. Dimitri is quite the gentlemen and sneaks me away to wonderful dates all the time, and the kisses are well, amazing. We are all one big happy family. These past few months are definitely ending, but we went out with a bang.

AN: Thank you so much for reading. Muah!


End file.
